


天之骄子

by AnnLin



Series: 譬如朝露 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 二战, 成长向, 飞行员
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 56,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLin/pseuds/AnnLin
Summary: 这是一个天之骄子的故事。“雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·格拉夫·冯·施瓦岑堡，第二次世界大战期间纳粹德国空军王牌飞行员之一，在一千三百多次战斗任务中击落了八十七架敌机。”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: 譬如朝露 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953646





	1. 八月盛会

**Author's Note:**

> 因为剧情需要，原著人物姓名会稍作改变，如：  
> 雷古勒斯·布莱克→雷古勒斯·格拉夫·冯·施瓦岑堡（Regulus Graf von Schwartzenburg）  
> 沃尔布加·布莱克→沃尔布加·格莱芬·冯·施瓦岑堡（Walburga Gräfin von Schwartzenburg）  
> 其余基本不变
> 
> 食用说明：  
> -1-本故事纯属虚构，文中观点不代表作者观点  
> -2-后期虐，玻璃心慎入，角色死亡预警  
> -3-时间线经考据，适度考据请带资料，谢绝过度考据
> 
> 关于考据的说明：  
> -1-资料来源中文＞德语＞英语  
> -2-考据重点在德国方面；关于英国的部分设定来自hp，切勿较真  
> -3-主要参考资料会（尽量）在文后标明；若要反驳某一情节，请自带资料证明“该情节在历史中完全没有可能发生”。

【卷一·凡是过往，皆为序章·1936-1939】

Chapter 1 八月盛会

一九三六年七月三十一日，柏林火车站。

今天是个万里无云的好天气。天空蔚蓝如洗，纳粹党的红色旗帜飘扬在柏林的大街小巷，一切都是欣欣向荣的模样。等到明天的这个时候，第十一届奥运会的白色和平鸽就会在柏林的天空中展翅飞翔。

未满十七岁的西里斯（Sirius）坐在火车包厢中，正一脸厌倦地望着月台上的景象。他是一名极英俊的少年，有着深邃机敏的灰色眼睛和典雅的黑色头发。他的相貌不符合当局追捧的“金发碧眼”，但这一点都没有削减他对女孩们的吸引力。

我们有些散漫的英俊少年看了一眼腕上的表，还有七分钟发车。

“怎么还不来？”他烦躁地嘟囔道，站起身来，将手插到了背带裤两侧的口袋。

包厢的门开了。西里斯笑着转头，在看到来者后脸上的笑容却渐渐消失。

“不欢迎我吗？”他的弟弟雷古勒斯（Regulus）用冷冰冰的语气问道，有可能是在掩饰自己的紧张。他有着和西里斯相同颜色的头发和眼睛，只是身上穿着希特勒青年团整洁挺拔的褐色制服。

“当然了，”西里斯假意欢快道，“不知道‘元首的精英’来此有何贵干？”他拖长了调子，语气显出了十足十的讽刺。

曾经，西里斯用这样的语气伤害过雷古勒斯那颗敏感的自尊心，但他不可能永远成功。

“我来看看我这个失败的哥哥。”雷古勒斯平静地接道。十五岁的雷古勒斯不如西里斯那么英俊，身上却有一种西里斯没有的凛然与刚硬——这是在波茨坦国家政治教养院三年的生活带给他的。“元首的精英”“普鲁士军官”，这都是西里斯拿来讽刺雷古勒斯的，但雷古勒斯不必理会其中的深意。

西里斯不出所料地发出一声嗤笑，背过身去。他身上的衬衣有点皱，让习惯了整洁的雷古勒斯十分不适。

“我终于要走了，你和施瓦岑堡夫人一定开心坏了吧？”西里斯突然转头，使劲挖苦道，这让雷古勒斯禁不住皱眉，他终于不再是面无表情。

西里斯提到的“施瓦岑堡夫人”正是两人的继母、沃尔布加·格莱芬·冯·施瓦岑堡，留居在慕尼黑，与她在柏林总参谋部任职的丈夫兼远房堂兄、兄弟二人的父亲奥赖恩·格拉夫·冯·施瓦岑堡中校常年分居两地。施瓦岑堡一家僵硬古怪的家庭关系在圈子里是一个公开的秘密。

“我没有觉得很开心，”雷古勒斯小声说，“我希望你能留下。”他的语调缓和了些。

如果雷古勒斯脸上的表情再诚挚一点的话，西里斯一定会相信的。两周前，西里斯和他的好友詹姆·波特弄出了点“小麻烦”，在党卫军那挂了名。波特夫妇用一万帝国马克将被打掉两颗牙的独子给赎了回来，接着就急匆匆地要把他送回英国。

而西里斯这边呢？他的父亲忙于工作，打了几个电话后将妻子叫到柏林，把这件事丢给了她。等待着詹姆·波特的是忧心忡忡的父亲和泪眼汪汪的母亲，等待着西里斯的只有在家独断专横惯了的“老妖婆”沃尔布加。

西里斯自幼和继母互相看不顺眼，凡是都要和她对着干。也许这是他如此讨厌纳粹党的原因——沃尔布加就是个狂热的纳粹党员。雷古勒斯回家后听说，沃尔布加好像抄起鞭子来打了西里斯一顿，但他没敢问。

“我不会留下的，”西里斯的语气也缓和了一些，但不容置疑，“我已经受够这里了。看看站台上的那些人，他们将会在柏林看到什么呢？一切秩序井然，所有人幸福得要命、都拥护纳粹党——你觉得这是真实的柏林吗？全都是谎言。”

说实话，雷古勒斯很难通过自己的观察得知真实的柏林什么样。他在三年前从位于南德巴伐利亚州的家乡慕尼黑来到德国北部的首都柏林，经过层层挑选后被波茨坦国家政治教养院——一家为“精英学生”开设、培养帝国未来栋梁的学校录取。学校实行军事化管理，他每个月只有两天的假期可以外出。相比之下，在柏林市内文理中学读书的西里斯每天都有大把的时间可以在柏林的街头乱窜。

可是，雷古勒斯相信他就是知道。

“我不认为那是假的。元首带给了我们更好的生活，这就是实情。”

“如果你指的是天天都有犹太人和罗姆人被抓的话，那这样的生活还真是‘挺好的’。”西里斯坐下来抱起双臂，脸上带着讽刺的表情。

看，这就来了。据雷古勒斯听到的，西里斯和他那位“狐朋狗友”就是被搅进这么一码事才惹上的麻烦。雷古勒斯相信那些被抓的人肯定都是有问题的人，要么触犯法律、要么道德败坏、要么伤风败俗。元首是不会出错的，每个人都有他应负的责任。怎么，西里斯现在还是没有学会不多管闲事吗？

“你是个血统纯正的雅利安人，你用不着担心。”雷古勒斯倨傲地说。

“大难临头才想到担心还有什么用？好好用你的脑袋想想吧，”西里斯斜睨了他一眼，“没准哪天就轮到你倒霉了。”

雷古勒斯真的要生气了。他不明白西里斯为何如此冥顽不灵。他还没有看清楚吗？所有人都在拥护元首，不拥护他的人都是德国的败类。就像树木需要定期修剪枝叶一样，定期清除这样的人，这本身有什么错吗？

“元首会为我们考虑到一切的，”雷古勒斯坚定不移地说，脸上的神情认真得像是在做祷告，“对我们来说，他是‘超级父亲’一样的存在。”

西里斯觉得自己没法和雷古勒斯争辩下去了，他快要被这些话恶心得吐了。恰好在此时，包厢门又一次打开。西里斯一偏头，看到了好友詹姆那头标志性的乱糟糟的黑发和他的圆框眼镜。

谢天谢地，詹姆终于来了，西里斯心想，要不然他一定会被活活憋死的。

詹姆是西里斯在文理中学的同班同学，也是他最好的朋友。詹姆的父亲弗利蒙是个英国记者，母亲尤菲米娅是个美国人。五年前，弗利蒙因工作关系来到柏林，尤菲米娅和詹姆也跟着过来了。

“上午好。”詹姆友好地对雷古勒斯说，雷古勒斯冷硬地点头示意。眼神和西里斯的在空中交汇，詹姆立刻对刚刚发生了什么心领神会。他咧嘴笑了笑，并不介意雷古勒斯的冷漠。他和西里斯讨论过，两人最后一致认为，雷古勒斯的教养员一定是通过某种邪恶的手段把他的面部神经都给抽走了。

火车开始鸣笛，雷古勒斯得走了。

“一路顺风，先生们，”雷古勒斯严肃地说，接着伸出右臂，脚跟并拢一跺，“希特勒万岁！”

这是当下时兴的问候与告别方式，但西里斯和詹姆从没有这么做过。作为反击，他们倒是回过“国王万岁”，有一次差点和他们在学校的死对头“鼻涕精”打起来。

十五岁的雷古勒斯动作敏捷地跳下缓缓开动的列车。他站在月台上，看着列车慢慢驶出车站、西里斯的那扇车窗逐渐远去，心中突然觉得十分难过，如同暮色下的河流缓缓流过。没有人能真正理解这种情感，包括他自己。所有人都以为，他是一个如同机器般一丝不苟的人、“精英“学校中完美的全优生，未来也会成长为一名帝国为之骄傲的优秀军官。至于他心里想的是什么？真是遗憾，那不重要。

教养员看重的完美全优生雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·格拉夫·冯·施瓦岑堡（Regulus Arcturus Graf von Schwarzenburg）今天违反了规定，私自从营地溜出来，同自己即将转学去英国的兄弟告别。现在，他该回去为明天的开幕式做准备了。

“庆祝我们的出发！”车厢中的西里斯和詹姆击掌道。车厢中的空气一扫刚刚的沉闷，西里斯的心情也跟着明亮起来。想想吧，他们将在法国加来乘坐“九又四分之三”号游轮穿越英吉利海峡，到达英国的多佛港，再乘火车到达詹姆父亲弗利蒙的母校霍格沃茨！詹姆和西里斯都只从照片上看到过霍格沃茨高大的哥特式建筑，弗利蒙称她是“世界上最棒的学校”，这让两人向往已久。如果不是因为弗利蒙工作的缘故，詹姆一定从一开始就会去霍格沃茨私立中学上学。但是这样的话，他也碰不到西里斯了。

“真没想到你能和我一起去！”詹姆高兴地说，“你是怎么说服你父母的？”他显得好奇极了。

“我没说服他们两个，”西里斯从口袋里掏出一张证件，“我只是说服了我舅舅阿尔法德，让他给我弄了本护照。”

西里斯的舅舅阿尔法德原先在外交部工作，这看起来对他不是什么难事。

“我和我爸说要去伦敦看安多米达。你知道，他不赞成，但也不会反对。”

西里斯的表姐安多米达几年前嫁给了伦敦的犹太裔牙医爱德华·唐克斯，沃尔布加一气之下和她断了往来，可西里斯一直很喜欢这位表姐。

詹姆看到了证件上的姓氏——布莱克。Black和Schwarz都是黑色的意思。

“我可不想带着我这个好几公斤重的名字去英国，这样正好。”西里斯不太在乎地解释道。通常情况下，他的全名是西里斯·奥赖恩·格拉夫·冯·施瓦岑堡（Sirius Orion Graf von Schwarzenburg），这还是在刨去了好几个纪念祖宗的中间名的前提下。如果是在威廉二世时期，他会被称为“冯·施瓦岑堡伯爵先生（Herr Graf von Schwarzenburg）”。

一战以后，德国不再拥有贵族，不过他们还可以保留自己的头衔，作为姓氏的一部分。奥地利的那些贵族就没有这么幸运了，连贵族头衔都保留不了，倒是可以拥有一个西里斯羡慕不已的不带“冯”的平民化名字。

“过几天就要说‘好几磅重的姓氏’了。詹姆·波特，西里斯·布莱克，”詹姆用英语念道，打了个响指，“我喜欢你的新名字。它让我们听上去很搭。”

“别说傻话了，其实你心里想说的不是‘西里斯·布莱克’而是‘莉莉·波特’吧？”

詹姆一下子涨红了脸，冲着西里斯的脸就是一拳，被毫无意外地躲过去了。

“她现在还是‘莉莉·伊万斯’，”詹姆很快恢复了，“不过你说的没错，她总有一天会变成‘莉莉·波特’的！”他斗志昂扬地说。

莉莉·伊万斯是詹姆和西里斯在柏林文理中学的同学，詹姆从十一岁开始就喜欢她了。莉莉有着一头漂亮的红色长发和明亮的绿色眼睛，只可惜被划归成了犹太人，但詹姆不在乎。恋爱中的人都有点傻，西里斯怀疑詹姆为了他的莉莉连命都能不要，更何况是“区区”党卫军。

“真抱歉你们不得不分开。你刚刚就是和她待在一起吧？”西里斯脸上突然露出一抹坏笑，“伙计，你脸上的口红出卖了你。”

詹姆下意识地去摸脸颊，后来才反应过来自己上当了，他脸上根本就没有什么口红。西里斯总是这样，只有詹姆能受得了他。

“说真的，想办法让她去英国吧。”西里斯提醒道。

詹姆知道好友的担忧，但这件事并不好办。他很希望莉莉能和他一起去霍格沃茨，可首先莉莉的父母就不同意。为何要离开祖国呢？他们一直坚信目前的困境只是暂时的，很快犹太人就会迎来喘息的机会，这次的奥运会不就是一个例子吗？反犹活动停止，拥有犹太血统的海伦·梅耶（Helen Meyer）甚至被允许代表德国队参赛。说到底，德国人讨厌犹太人，英国人也不见得喜欢他们呀。

本章主要参考资料：  
《希特勒时代的孩子们》  
《希特勒的土地》  
犹太人大屠杀百科全书（“1936 年纳粹德国举办柏林奥运会“）


	2. 云端之上

Chapter 2 云端之上

“柏林和我最初印象中的不太一样。”驻柏林记者高奈莉娅·麦克米兰在日记中写道。她几个月前经朋友介绍从波士顿来到柏林，接替了弗利蒙·波特的空缺，为这家美国报社工作。高奈莉娅来的时候弗利蒙已经走了，传言到她这里变成了如下版本：弗利蒙的儿子惹上了盖世太保不得不离开德国，他本人上了年纪也不愿意在柏林多待，于是干脆辞职带着他的美国夫人回英格兰乡下去了。有人说弗利蒙是个富裕的工厂主，也有人说他是个参加过一战的老兵。总之，作为一名刚从大学毕业的新人，高奈莉娅能得到这份工作真是幸运至极。

“不得不承认，柏林一开始给我留下的印象好极了。没有传闻中处处针对犹太人的活动，欧文斯为我们拿了四枚金牌，柏林的人们一点都不介意他的黑皮肤，争相要他的签名。真是很难想象……当奥运会结束，我才得以窥见柏林的另一副面孔。这里的人们似乎有两副面孔、两套标准，没人知道更换的规则是什么。一个刚刚还和你彬彬有礼说话的少年，下一秒就可能无缘无故地给街道上的犹太人一拳。更令我惊讶的是周围的人对此熟视无睹。看来，他们比我们对犹太人要排斥得多。”

一九三六年九月，波茨坦萨蒙德大街二十三号（Saarmunder Straße 23），国家政治教养院。

这片很气派的、拥有红色屋顶的古典主义建筑群始建于一八二三年，最初是一所普鲁士的军官学校，一九一八年被改为师范学校。一九三三年，希特勒上台三个月后，它被改建为专门为第三帝国输送优秀人才的波茨坦国家政治教养院，和另外两所政教院一同被当作生日礼物送给元首。政教院的学员年龄为十至十八岁，他们被称为“Jungmann”。

雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡就是第一批入学的“幸运儿”。三年前他拿到政教院的录取通知书时，他的继母沃尔布加激动得热泪盈眶，别提有多为他高兴了。如今他十五岁，是他们这一级的级长（Zugführer），在同学面前地位超然。

雷古勒斯可以决定让这三十人中谁的日子好过一点、谁的日子不好过一点；他拥有这种权力，但不愿意轻易使用它。他身上天生有一种能够令人信服的沉静气质，在碰到纠纷时总是能公正地裁判，因此他的同学们都很爱戴他。他们这个小集体内部形成了自己的规则，雷古勒斯就是平日里睡在金字塔尖上的那只大猫。

可是吧，总有那么几只新来的老鼠不听话，把宁愿睡觉的大猫雷古勒斯给戳醒。那个新来的、拥有一头淡金色头发的家伙就是这样。

在政教院和在军队差不多，你很少拥有私人时间与空间，大家总是待在一起。这也代表着你很容易撞见一些秘密或交易。

“诗写得不错嘛，小蠢货（du Zwerg）。”

雷古勒斯在从阅读室出来后，听到了一个人的声音。他立刻就分辨出了这是谁。

君特·迈尔（Günther Maier）。

雷古勒斯对此君的最深印象一是他那头令人羡慕的淡金色头发，二是他脸上挂着的和西里斯差不多的“不怀好意”的笑容。无论是这两条中的哪一条，都不可能让雷古勒斯对他产生好感。

不过一名优秀的军官不会让个人感情影响判断。

雷古勒斯走过去，看到了君特·迈尔手里捏着一张纸，凭借身高优势让一旁的保罗·霍夫曼（Paul Hoffmann）怎么也够不到。他看样子很享受这种感觉，一旁的保罗看上去急得要哭了。

到目前为止，君特和保罗，一个恃强凌弱，一个是只弱猫，雷古勒斯谁都不喜欢。

“还给他。”雷古勒斯出现在君特身后命令道。

君特诧异地回头，同时将手中的纸片握成一团塞进口袋。他看到是雷古勒斯，脸上浮现出了一个意味不明的笑。

“嘿，施瓦岑堡，你想和我一起读霍夫曼的大作吗？”

雷古勒斯几乎是本能地反感对面的人，连他自己都吃了一惊。

“还给他，”他重复道，“不然接下来一周的地下室都归你打扫。”

君特上下打量了他一眼，似乎是在掂量他的分量够不够。

“我凭什么要听你的？”

“你必须要听他的！他是我们的级长！”保罗叫道。他的嗓子有点尖细，总是让他听上去气势不足。

“拿来吧。”雷古勒斯伸出手。君特将放在口袋里的那只手伸出来，却迅速握成拳打向雷古勒斯的肚子。

雷古勒斯一个闪身躲过了。他眯起眼睛看向君特，对方湛蓝色眼眸中的某种东西告诉雷古勒斯，这一架他是必须要打了。

半个小时后，他们好不容易分出了胜负。两人都挂了彩，但显然君特·迈尔伤得更重，他的一条腿被打伤了。雷古勒斯本来要扶他到教养员的办公室，却被很硬气地拒绝了。他身后跟了个独腿跳的君特·迈尔，倒也算是一道奇观。

政教院是没有校医院的。学员们平时受了伤，都会被直接发配到隔壁的军医院。但要过去，必须要得到教养员的批准。

他们这个学期换了个新的教养员。两人进来的时候，坐在书桌后的男人刚刚合上《我的奋斗》。

威廉·普林茨，现年二十二岁，刚从柏林大学英语文学专业毕业。他身材高大，相貌英俊，拥有一双清澈无害的琥珀色眼睛。到目前为止，威廉·普林茨都还算是好说话。但雷古勒斯的直觉告诉他，这个男人没这么简单。

“我们是在训练中受的伤。”雷古勒斯向他报告。

威廉·普林茨挑起眉毛，看向一条腿站着的君特·迈尔。

“什么训练？”他问道。

“格斗训练，”君特·迈尔的声音格外响亮，“额外的。”

其实是他看这个金发小子不顺眼，把他给收拾了一顿，雷古勒斯心想，但他肯定不能和教养员这么说。

“格斗训练？你们每次格斗训练都会断胳膊断腿吗？”一瞬间，威廉·普林茨身上散发出来一种威压。

但这吓不住年轻的施瓦岑堡。

“我们的训练就是这样，普林茨先生，也许您现在还不太清楚，”雷古勒斯傲慢地说，“我们的训练精神应该得到表扬，没人应该受到惩罚。”他说得理直气壮。他在这待了三年，早就习惯了这里的规矩和逻辑。

威廉打量着雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯不甘示弱地和他对视着。

“没人？”他轻轻重复道，似乎琢磨这个词。雷古勒斯不相信他不知道自己的意思。学生私自打架受伤，教养员也得背处分，可如果是在训练就不一样了。

“在特殊情况下，经过修饰的谎言要比未加修饰的实话好得多，”雷古勒斯理所当然地说，“更何况，我们说的就是实话。”

前半句话是雷古勒斯的上一任教养员和他说的，雷古勒斯曾在他手下吃了不少苦头。他最喜欢的游戏是“化妆舞会”，即让学生们在几分钟内换上规定的制服。接下来开始换花样，什么滑雪裤配上夏天的衬衫，夏天的短裤配上冬天的衬衫。最要命的是让他们在夏天穿着冬天的行头训练，以及反过来。可训练越严酷，越会让人觉得自己与众不同。

威廉往椅子背上一靠，似乎有点莫名不悦。也许他是觉得在学生面前丢了面子才不高兴的，雷古勒斯想。

“祝你们早日康复，Jungmannen。”威廉放过了他们。

雷古勒斯不喜欢这位新的教养员。在他看来，威廉对于政教院来说过于软弱了。不管是对人还是对己，雷古勒斯实际上都是个严苛挑剔的人。

半个小时后，护士处理完了雷古勒斯和君特·迈尔的伤口，把他们自己扔在了病房里。

“嘿，施瓦岑堡。你刚刚那一拳打得不错，”君特居然在和他搭话，“教教我呗。”

不知道为什么，雷古勒斯不太想搭理他。

“我没想到你这个小身板居然还挺能打的。”

白痴，要不然他是怎么当上级长的？

“而且你好像不怕疼似的。”

喂，他的肩膀都快被他打碎了好吗？他只不过是阈值比较高罢了，又不是真的不疼。

“你怎么不说话？不会被我打傻了吧？”他挑衅道。

雷古勒斯扭过头，冷冷地看了他一眼。

让雷古勒斯没想到的是，君特居然冲他伸出了一只缠着纱布的手。

“交个朋友？”君特冲着雷古勒斯咧嘴一笑。有那么一瞬间，雷古勒斯真想再给他一拳。

但雷古勒斯犹豫了一下，还是伸出手，和他握了握。毕竟，他们打过一架。嘶，就知道这家伙没安好心。雷古勒斯用力回视他，同时也加重了手上的力度。

“雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡，很高兴认识了你（Es freut mich sehr, dich kennengelernt zu haben.），”雷古勒斯骄矜地说，“还要继续？再这么下去你这只手要废了。”

“君特·迈尔。我叫你施瓦岑堡行不行？你的名字太奇怪了。”

“雷古勒斯（Regulus）”在拉丁语中是“小皇帝”的意思，同时也是狮子座的星星轩辕十四。尽管知道这一点，但这还是第一次有人在雷古勒斯面前明确提到“奇怪”。他轻轻皱眉。

“你家是有人专门研究星星吗？”

“不。”他家是巴伐利亚老牌军事贵族，往上数四百年都是高级军官，专门给皇帝和国王打仗，从没听说过有研究天文的。要想知道为什么有这种命名传统，只能去问上帝了。也许他的舅舅阿尔法德会对此感兴趣吧。

“那你兄弟姐妹的名字也和你的一样是星星吗？”

雷古勒斯不想说西里斯的名字，这或许是因为天狼星（Sirius）要比轩辕十四亮。天狼星是夜空中最明亮的恒星，雷古勒斯潜意识里总觉得这暗示了什么。

“我有个表姐叫安多米达（Andromeda），”雷古勒斯话刚出口就后悔了，“那我叫你迈尔了。”他岔开了话题。尽管过去很喜欢安多米达，但要和拥有纯正雅利安人相貌的君特·迈尔谈论嫁给犹太人的安多米达，雷古勒斯还是觉得难以启齿。

雷古勒斯站起来，居高临下地看着躺在床上的君特·迈尔和他的淡金色头发，脸上带着很淡的、属于胜利者的微笑。

“还有，别忘了等你出院要额外打扫一周的地下室。”

这次，君特·迈尔没有再问“凭什么”。

“今天我们来学习莎士比亚的戏剧《威尼斯商人》。有没有同学已经读过了？”

英文课教师正是刚开始担任他们这一级教养员的威廉·普林茨。校长原本想聘请一名母语持有者，最好是英国人；最后被录取的却是一名拥有美国交换经历的德国人。和其他候选人相比，威廉·普林茨最突出的优势大概是他的党员身份。

一只手颤颤巍巍地举了起来，是坐在教室一角的保罗·霍夫曼，威廉险些错过他。

“保罗，你来说。”

雷古勒斯本来以为威廉·普林茨会因为上次的事情给自己点颜色瞧瞧，可他没有。雷古勒斯不会因此感激他，反而觉得他对学生过于和蔼了。

“女主角鲍西亚小姐利用自己的聪明才智在法庭上赢得了辩论，让肮脏的犹太商人付出了应有的代价。”

威廉·普林茨冲着保罗鼓励般地点头，周围的同学也都在认真地听他发言。这可能是胆小的保罗有史以来第一次得到这么多没有恶意的关注，突然间，他感觉自己心间充满了类似于瓦格纳歌剧中英勇战士般决绝的勇气。

顺着这个思路说下去准没错，保罗想。

“鲍西亚小姐是一位高贵、文雅、机智的女子，她帮助她的未婚夫赢得了官司，摆脱了财务上的困境……犹太商人夏洛克则是鲍西亚小姐的对立面。他精明、邪恶、唯利是图，靠放高利贷积累了大量的财富。”

教室里有人在交头接耳了。学生们交换着看法，看不见的仇恨在蔓延。

雷古勒斯读过这部戏。他隐隐觉得有什么地方不对，但这个念头转瞬即逝。

英国，霍格沃茨。

霍格沃茨私立中学临湖而建，至今已有好几百年的历史。学校校长邓布利多先生是个博学慈祥的白胡子老人，也有不少人说他很古怪。他愿意接收来自不同阶层的孩子，学生遍布“日不落帝国”在世界各个角落的领土。

秋雾弥漫在霍格沃茨的场地上，让学生们的脑袋昏昏沉沉的。

语文课教师宾斯先生正在讲台上慢吞吞地读着文本，台下的学生昏昏欲睡。谁也说不上来他有多大岁数了，詹姆的父亲弗利蒙当年的语文就是一名“宾斯先生”教的。西里斯说，宾斯先生应该去当个治疗失眠的蹩脚大夫，他的声音就是最好的催眠曲。

“那商人身上的一磅肉是你的；法庭判给你，法律许可你。”

“公平正直的法官！”

“你必须从他的胸前割下这磅肉来；法律许可你，法庭判给你。”

“博学多才的法官！判得好！来，预备！”

“且慢，还有别的话哩。这约上并没有允许你取他的一滴血，只是写明着‘一磅肉’；所以你可以照约拿一磅肉去，可是在割肉的时候，要是流下一滴基督徒的血，你的土地财产，按照威尼斯的法律，就要全部充公。”

哐当一声，还在熟睡的西里斯一挥胳膊，将书桌上的笔盒扫到了地上。这下，宾斯先生终于注意到几乎所有的学生都睡着了。

“施密特先生！你站起来！你来说，我刚刚读到哪里了？”宾斯先生怒气冲冲地对西里斯说，一下子震醒了教室里一半的学生。

西里斯·布莱克发现被叫的人是他。他一脸懵地找出来崭新的课本，还是看到黑板上写的标题才知道今天在讲什么。他翻了翻课本，放弃了。

“我不知道，”他耸耸肩膀，“也许读到鲍西亚在法庭上的辩论了吧，先生。”

宾斯先生瞪着西里斯没有发火，让他吃了一惊。他歪头和已经醒了的同桌詹姆对视了一眼，詹姆在课桌下给他竖起了大拇指。

“你坐下吧。”宾斯先生很不情愿地说，但西里斯没坐下。

“我有个问题，先生，”西里斯大声说，“我想也许您可以帮到我。”

“施耐德先生，请讲。”

宾斯先生永远都记不住学生的姓氏，真不知道校董会是怎么容忍他在学校待到今天的。

“难道借了别人的钱可以不用还吗？”

“我们在谈论犹太人，”显然，宾斯先生不愿就这个问题多谈，“他们投机钻营，放高利贷。”

“可是如果没有人借的话，不就没有人放了吗？我是说，夏洛克没有强迫他们找他借钱，割肉也不是他提出来的，是不是？”

“难道你要白白损失一个高贵的基督教徒的血吗？”

“先生，难道您能在不滴一滴血的前提下割下来一块肉吗？他提出来的是一个无法实施的惩罚措施。我觉得他们只是想赖账的混蛋，一点也不高贵。”

宾斯先生目瞪口呆地看着他，一时间一个字也说不出来。

詹姆在这时举起了手，宾斯先生点了他，西里斯捡起自己的笔盒，顺势坐下。

“先生，教生物课的麦格女士告诉我们，人在输血的时候看血型就行了，不用看信仰，”詹姆难得认真地说，“比如说我是O型血，可以输给所有人。基督徒和犹太人的血是一样的。”就算是为了莉莉，詹姆也希望对犹太人的偏见能少一点。因此，他在这件事上总是格外认真。

“得了吧，杰米，几百年前的人肯定不知道。”西里斯将椅子往后一仰，椅子腿划过石板地，发出刺耳的一声。

德国，柏林。

“你们站到教室后面。教室前排的座位要留给血统纯正的雅利安学生。犹太人没有资格坐在前面。”

红发的莉莉·伊万斯气得身体发抖，可她什么也说不出来。

为什么同样是一个学校的学生，他们就要低人一等呢？莉莉的祖父母和外祖父母信犹太教，但她的父母已经改信新教了。莉莉从来都认为自己是个德国人。她的父亲曾经在一战中为德意志帝国征战，她是如此热爱自己的祖国。可即便如此，按照去年九月十五日颁布的《纽伦堡法案》，莉莉依然被归为了犹太人，被剥夺了公民权。

“快点（MACH SCHNELL）！”教师汉斯·米勒吼道。他对自己的做法十分满意，这可是个证明自己、扬眉吐气的好机会呢。

他从前从不会用这样的语气和她说话，莉莉难过地想到，她曾经是米勒先生最喜爱的学生之一。成绩优异、善解人意的莉莉曾经得到过很多人的喜爱，但当那个人上台后一切都变了。一开始，莉莉和她周围的很多人一样，认为这只是暂时的，日子总会好起来的。可他们要失去的东西越来越多。这一切什么时候才是个头呢？

莉莉收拾好自己的东西装进书包，昂首挺胸地走向教室后排的座位。别人看不起她，可她不想让自己也看不起自己。

不知道是谁伸出了一只脚，莉莉一下子被绊倒在地上。她书包里的东西洒了一地，无数双眼睛看到了她摔在地上的窘迫，但周围没有一个人过来帮她。大家都心照不宣地移开目光，装作什么都没看到。

也是他们，曾经赞美过她的绿色眼睛、对她露出过真心实意的微笑、吵闹着要和她做朋友。他们为什么变了呢？

“别放弃，莉莉，”她对自己说，“你要坚持下去。一切都会变好的。有人爱着你，有人还在等着你。”

莉莉忍着膝盖上的疼痛从地上爬起来，独自收拾好书包，继续昂首挺胸地走向教室后排，好像那是专门为她而设的宝座。教师已经在讲课了。

让莉莉没想到的是，那个把自己绊倒的人竟然在课后主动来找她了。

“我其实不讨厌你这个人，”金发姑娘黛妮卡盛气凌人地说，“抱歉（Es tut mir leid），我只是觉得所有的犹太猪都该死。”她厌恶地看了莉莉一眼，走了。

莉莉的心如同被一只冰冷的手狠狠攥住。她觉得一个认为自己该死的人一点都不为此感到抱歉。


	3. 冰霜圣诞

Chapter 3 冰霜圣诞

从柏林往南约五百公里、大概坐十二个小时的火车，便能到达巴伐利亚州首府慕尼黑。这座位于伊萨河畔的古老城市始建于一一五八年，至今已有约八百年历史。

一一八零年，巴伐利亚被给予维特尔斯巴赫家族作为封地。一五零六年，巴伐利亚被再度统一，慕尼黑成为巴伐利亚唯一的首府。一八零六年，拿破仑将巴伐利亚升为王国，慕尼黑成为王都；一八七一年，巴伐利亚王国并入德意志帝国，但仍保留了极高的自治权。

一九一八年，德国一战战败；一年后，巴伐利亚自由州成立，并成为魏玛共和国的一部分。由此看来，巴伐利亚作为一个独立王国存在的时间要比作为一个自由州存在的时间长的多。这里的人总爱强调自己的“独特”，并始终有高人一等的优越感。

一九三六年十二月二十三日，穿着冬季大衣的雷古勒斯拎着箱子从慕尼黑中央火车站走出来，雪花从天空中缓缓飘落。慕尼黑已接连下了好几天的雪，好在道路上的雪已经被铲到两侧，人行道也撒上了防滑的碎石子。他的家乡一如既往的整洁、漂亮。

火车晚点了，雷古勒斯在路边打了辆出租车。出租车司机是个上了年纪的秃顶大叔，说着巴伐利亚方言。雷古勒斯能听懂，但他说不正宗。

“和平里街十二号（Friedenheim Straße 12）。”

雷古勒斯报上地名，司机看到他露出来的制服衣领，规规矩矩地不敢乱说话。东拉西扯是全世界出租车司机的通病，但没人愿意因为胡诌几句被盖世太保带去问话。

几分钟后，出租车驶过路德维希大街，雷古勒斯透过右侧车窗看到了有党卫军士兵驻守的统帅堂（Feldherrnhalle）。它模仿弗洛伦萨的佣兵凉廊而建，过去是巴伐利亚军队的荣誉标志，现在是纳粹党纪念一九二三年“啤酒馆暴动”中牺牲的纳粹党员的圣地。

雷古勒斯望着宽拱下的纪念雕塑与石狮，燃烧的火把点燃了他心中涌现出无限豪情，飘扬的红色万字旗帜似乎在风中诉说着他未来的使命。

如果他有一天也能为国捐躯、得到后人的祭奠，那该有多好啊！十五岁的雷古勒斯想到。出租车司机注意到了他脸上渴望的神情，对此见怪不怪。

为国牺牲应该是每个帝国少年的梦想。在他们看来，没有什么比这更加高尚、更加值得的事情了。

施瓦岑堡家宅子所在的和平里街位置极佳，往东走几步是伊萨河，往西走几步是英国花园。这是一条安静、富裕的街道，同十年前一样。萦绕在音乐厅广场统帅堂前令人心神振奋的狂热气息暂时还没有侵扰到这里。

慕尼黑的富人都喜欢住在伊萨河畔，最不济也要能在窗户里望得到。雷古勒斯的继母沃尔布加总喜欢将客人带到景致最好的那间客厅，在那里能看得到伊萨河上的马克斯·约瑟夫桥，还能看得到河对岸圣乔治教堂的尖顶。

雷古勒斯受到了继母沃尔布加的热烈欢迎。她是个美丽高傲的贵妇，有着施瓦岑堡家族标志性的黑发。但在见到雷古勒斯后，沃尔布加絮絮叨叨得活像只老母鸡，一点贵妇的矜持都看不出来。她似乎把她无处释放的热情全都放在了刚刚到家的雷古勒斯身上。

“可真行，又长高了几公分。”

“我收到了学校的成绩单，你考得还不错，这才像样嘛。”

“这衣服料子太差了！我明天叫裁缝过来给你做件新的。”

雷古勒斯露出一个无奈的微笑。

“明天是平安夜，妈妈，裁缝不会过来的。”他温言提醒道。

他多虑了，沃尔布加才不会在乎别人要不要过节呢，她只在乎雷古勒斯的制服好不好看、够不够威风。

“我是他的大客户，他不敢不来，”沃尔布加蛮横地说，“来，你转过来我看看。”

雷古勒斯沉默着，像个提线木偶似的配合地转了个圈。

“怎么又瘦了。你在学校得多吃点！你要是想吃什么给我写信，我让萨拉去买。那些抠门的普鲁士人……”

雷古勒斯终于有点头疼了。

“家里还有谁？”他问道，沃尔布加一下子止住了话头。

客厅中安静下来，只有壁炉里的柴火还在劈里啪啦地烧着。

“你、我、萨拉，还有克利切，”沃尔布加冷着脸地说，“没有谁了。”

萨拉是施瓦岑堡家的女仆，克利切是沃尔布加养的金毛犬。沃尔布加总是亲自喂克利切，因此它对她忠心耿耿。没人能想到，看上去养尊处优的冯·施瓦岑堡夫人平日里说话最多的竟然是她养的狗。她的丈夫和两个继子都在柏林，可她半辈子待在慕尼黑，说什么也不肯搬走。

“他们会回来的，”雷古勒斯低声说，心里不确定沃尔布加是否已经知道西里斯去英国的事，“这几天雪下的大，很多火车都晚点了。”

沃尔布加淡淡地回应了一声，看上去并不在意，但雷古勒斯知道这不是实情。

不管怎么说，平安夜这天，施瓦岑堡一家总算是聚齐了。奥赖恩·冯·施瓦岑堡中校的奔驰汽车跑到半路没油了，所以一直折腾到下午五点才回来。

令雷古勒斯没想到的是，西里斯也准点回来了，尽管看上去很不情愿。他为一家人能团聚感到由衷地高兴，身后那条隐形的尾巴高兴得都要翘到天花板上去了呢。

餐桌上没人主动挑起话头。坐在主位上的奥赖恩一直是个性格沉闷的人，雷古勒斯大有得到他真传的架势；西里斯和沃尔布加呢，他们两个又过于活跃了，一说起话来非得吵起来不可。雷古勒斯觉得，现在这样就挺好，就让他安安静静地吃完这顿饭吧。

这注定是奢望了。西里斯瞅到了装饰一新的圣诞树，那上面挂着雪花、彩带和各色圣诞球。沃尔布加曾经逮着雷古勒斯，眉飞色舞地说了一个小时她是如何装饰这棵圣诞树的。

“圣诞球是谁买的，难看死了。”西里斯拿起餐巾擦擦嘴，十分不屑地说。

西里斯觉得圣诞球难看，是因为上面带着纳粹党的标志性万字。其余三人立刻领会到了。没人反击的话，这事也就这么过去了，但这是不可能的。

“你有什么资格觉得难看！”沃尔布加放下刀叉，冷笑道。

“我觉得自家圣诞树的装饰难看，关你什么事。”

“看来这半年你也没有什么长进。小子，你再这样下去早晚要进达豪。”

“达豪”指的是距慕尼黑十六公里的达豪集中营，里面关的都是些“不服管教”的人，于是“进达豪”成了慕尼黑人的通俗表达。可惜，这样的威胁对西里斯根本没用。上次西里斯进了局子，还得沃尔布加大老远跑过去找关系把他给弄出来。

“又是纳粹的老一套，是不是？我他妈的早就受够了。”

“行了。”奥赖恩终于开口了。在他看来，这种没有任何意义的争吵只是在浪费时间。“西里斯去英国上学了。他在那适应得不错，准备继续读下去。”他对沃尔布加平淡地说，好像只是随意点评了一句桌上的猪肘。

沃尔布加震惊地瞪着若无其事的奥赖恩。雷古勒斯知道，一场风暴在所难免了。他真希望自己是个什么也听不见的聋子。

“英国，英国，英国！”沃尔布加咬牙切齿地说，铁青着脸，“他什么时候去的？你别想骗我，我不记得他有护照！”

“你别管这些了。西里斯以后不在国内，你也能少操点心。”奥赖恩劝说道。

“我如果想少操点心，当初就不会嫁到这里来！”

好了，又开始翻旧账了，雷古勒斯想。他已经知道接下来五分钟会发生什么了。沃尔布加的字典里可从来没有“心平气和”这个词。

“我好不容易把两个孩子拉扯大，你却突然和我说别管了。当年孩子生病的时候，你在哪里？那个混小子被抓走的时候，你在哪里？这可是你的亲儿子！你怕我苛待他们，不允许我自己生孩子。你要我做的我哪样没做到？你说说看，你到底把我当成了什么！”沃尔布加眼里闪着泪花。她扯出一条帕子，使劲吸了吸鼻子。

“你是我的妻子，尊贵的施瓦岑堡伯爵夫人，”面对暴怒的沃尔布加，奥赖恩依然神情冷静，真不愧是总参谋部的优秀军官，“这不就是你当初要的吗？”他讥讽道。

“好啊，看来我是为那个英国婊子白养了十几年的孩子！”沃尔布加吼道。奥赖恩神秘的发妻是个英国人，只看父辈的话，西里斯和雷古勒斯都是英德混血。

“你连她一根头发丝也比不上。”奥赖恩极尽轻蔑地说完，起身离开了。

沃尔布加被气得手指发抖，她的胸口剧烈地起伏着，最后伏在桌子上委屈地嚎啕大哭起来。总是这样，奥赖恩用三言两语就能将她打败。

看来，这饭又没法吃了。西里斯跟着奥赖恩走了，他一向比雷古勒斯更得父亲的喜爱。雷古勒斯看沃尔布加哭得伤心，轻轻叹了口气。

雷古勒斯将自己的手帕递给沃尔布加，她没有去接。

“你过来干什么！”沃尔布加神经质地尖叫道，“你也要和你那个争气的哥哥跑到英国去吗？去呀，尽管去呀！施瓦岑堡家没有一个有良心的！”

雷古勒斯坚持把手帕递给她，结果她哭得更厉害了。

“……我当年第一次看到你的时候，你刚出生没几天，还那么小。我当时就想，这么一个小娃娃，要过多少年才能长大呀。”

“你三岁那年得了肺炎，我没日没夜地守在你身旁，生怕你死掉。你死了我可怎么办啊！”

“你六岁的时候被学校的小孩欺负，磕破了头。我恨不得抄起扫帚就去学校把那几个小畜生给揍一顿！”

“你十二岁生日那天，我从熟人那听说了筹备政教院的事，当即就决定托关系给你报名。我一定要让你接受到最好的教育……”

沃尔布加还在絮叨着，这些话她重复了那么多年，雷古勒斯已经很熟悉了。可沃尔布加似乎还是在害怕雷古勒斯会忘记她曾经为他做过什么，就像他的父亲和哥哥那样。

“我知道，我不会让您失望的，”雷古勒斯弯腰在沃尔布加的额头上落下一吻，“圣诞节快乐，妈妈。”

沃尔布加抱住雷古勒斯，还在轻轻抽泣着。雷古勒斯拍着她的后背，像是在安抚一个孩子。

少年的睫毛上沾着一滴水珠。他冰冷的外表下有一颗很柔软的心，那些对他的好他全都记得。

他只是有点累。

奥赖恩第二天就回柏林了，他大概无法容忍和沃尔布加待在一个屋檐下。二十八号一早，雷古勒斯和西里斯一起搭乘开往柏林的火车，他的箱子里放着沃尔布加叫人新给他做的制服。

雷古勒斯和西里斯一路上都没什么话。西里斯拿着一本侦探小说看得津津有味，雷古勒斯则读着一份旧《黑色军团报》，上面刊登着党卫队集团领袖（Gruppenführer）海德里希参加冬季援助事业（Winterhilfswerk）活动的照片。（注：见《黑色军团报》1936.12.10第三页）

冬季援助事业的口号是“没人该挨饿！没人该受冻！”。每年的十月至来年三月，希特勒青年团和德国少女联盟的成员都会组织在周末募捐，雷古勒斯也参加过。他们募捐来的钱将被换成衣服、食物、木炭提供给贫困的德国人。他每次参与这项活动时都会感到十分自豪。

你看，元首没有忘记那些穷苦的德国人。他想着所有人呢！雷古勒斯读着报道，心里感到暖暖和和的。

火车驶入柏林火车站时，天色早就暗下来了。西里斯要去舅舅阿尔法德处，雷古勒斯则要回他在柏林的单身公寓。那是沃尔布加送给他的十四岁生日礼物。

雷古勒斯跟在西里斯身后下了车，冬季的寒冷空气瞬间将他包裹。和舒适的家乡慕尼黑相比，柏林的空气中似乎天然就含有一种能让人神经紧绷的物质。

他跟着西里斯走了一段。这没什么，所有的人都在朝一个方向走。接着，他们走进了火车站大厅，西里斯看样子是不准备停下脚步和他告别了。

雷古勒斯宁愿和西里斯打一架也不愿意和他当众拥抱，那太腻歪了。至于告别的话，他觉得自己这辈子的脸都在上次丢光了。

火车站真是个令人讨厌的地方。他不想继续往前走了，于是停下脚步，看着昏暗路灯下西里斯的身影越来越远。曾经，雷古勒斯像个小影子一样跟在西里斯身后，但是人总是要分离的吧？

西里斯走出一段后，才想起来举起手头也不回地挥了挥。这使得雷古勒斯接下来很长一段时间对西里斯的记忆都停留在这个寒冷冬夜里挥着手的背影上。

雷古勒斯看到后，从鼻子里哼了一声。

“蠢货。”他嘟囔着，呼出一团白气，朝着另一个方向走了。

雷古勒斯一点也不在乎西里斯有没有想起来和他告别，真的，他一点都不在乎。

圣诞七天假期的最后一天，雷古勒斯要去看望生病的保罗·霍夫曼。政教院的管理与淘汰机制都十分严格，雷古勒斯怀疑保罗在节后是不会归队的。这对保罗来说也未必是件坏事。

雷古勒斯去看望保罗不是在履行级长的职责，而是在完成沃尔布加交给他的任务。雷古勒斯前几天才知道，半年前把西里斯和詹姆捞出来的那名党卫队旗队长马库斯·霍夫曼正是保罗的父亲。他的军衔相当于国防军上校。

马库斯·霍夫曼和沃尔布加是旧识。沃尔布加在二十年代就入党了，党内有不少高层都是她当年在慕尼黑的旧识。奥赖恩曾经为此和沃尔布加吵过，雷古勒斯亲耳听过奥赖恩轻蔑地称希特勒为“奥地利下士”。但自从纳粹党上台后，奥赖恩就没再这么说过了。

这次见面称不上有多愉快。发福秃顶的马库斯·霍夫曼看上去活像一只披着制服的野猪。他对雷古勒斯赞赏有加，又把自己的小儿子呵斥了一顿。接着，他指着墙上的合照告诉雷古勒斯，保罗的三个哥哥现在两个在党卫军、一个在国防军，言下之意是他们家也不全是保罗那样的“孬种”。

天知道资质欠佳的保罗是怎么在政教院和这样的父亲手中讨生活的，雷古勒斯都要同情他了。相比之下，奥赖恩对他只是撒手不管而已。

“我一定会尽自己最大的努力帮助保罗的。”雷古勒斯竭尽真诚地说。政教院一直教育他们弱者不值得同情，但这种规则在“特殊情况下”是可以“通融”的。

马库斯点了支烟。

“一窝小兔子里总有那么一只是需要修理的，是不是？”他像是话里有话，雷古勒斯立刻明白了他的意思。需要修理的小兔子，比如软弱的保罗，再比如爱惹事的西里斯。

“我向您保证。”雷古勒斯严肃地说。他的心因为紧张在胸膛里“咚咚”地跳着。

马库斯露出一个满意的笑容。看来，他对施瓦岑堡家的私事不怎么感兴趣。

“前途无量啊，年轻人。有没有考虑毕业后来党卫军？”

雷古勒斯松了一口气。

尽管没有硬性规定，但大多数政教院学员毕业后肯定会去参军，他们可以自己选择兵种。雷古勒斯考虑过这个问题，但他没想到过第一个主动问的人会是保罗的父亲。

“我想去空军，长官，”雷古勒斯停顿了一下，“我想当一名战斗机飞行员。”

马库斯大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好小子，有志气！我对保罗没什么高要求，他能混毕业就行。到时候就在党卫军给他安排个差事。”

只要脑子不坏的人都能看得出来，那个喜欢读戏剧和诗集的保罗·霍夫曼根本就不适合参军。但他运气好，在学校里有个能照顾他的级长，参军后有个能罩着他的父亲。

雷古勒斯只希望沃尔布加能凭借她那些关系快点把西里斯留下的烂摊子给清理干净，别再让别人抓住什么把柄。生母是个英国人就够糟糕了（还好英国人也算是雅利安人），现在他又多了一个跑到英国的亲哥，这对自认为是“德意志人”、立志当战斗机飞行员的雷古勒斯而言不是什么好事。

有些事不经历过的人是永远也无法理解的。突然间，雷古勒斯有点能明白继母十几年来积攒下的无力的愤怒了。

这天下午，雷古勒斯在步行去火车站的路上碰到了教养员威廉·普林茨。他正和一名女士散步。雷古勒斯从同学那听说过威廉似乎在外面有个“女朋友”，但谁都没亲眼看到过。他走近了些，听到他们在用英语交谈。

威廉的警觉性很高，他立刻发现了身后的雷古勒斯。在行过举手礼后，威廉神态自若地将他介绍给了自己的女伴认识。

“雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡，我在政教院的学生；高奈莉娅·麦克米兰，我在美国的旧识（Bekannte），现在是驻柏林的记者。”

威廉的琥珀色眼睛看向雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯明白了其中的提醒，和高奈莉娅握了握手。高奈莉娅留着利落的蜂蜜色短发，有一双神采奕奕的蓝绿色眼睛。

对任何事物保持好奇似乎是记者的天性。在此之前，高奈莉娅还没有接触过政教院的学生呢。在几句简单交谈后，高奈莉娅确信自己可以用英语和雷古勒斯交流，恰巧他们在此时路过一家犹太人商店，它的橱窗上贴着一张大大的标语：

不要购买犹太人的东西！  
在德国人的商店里购物！

这种标语三年前就有了，雷古勒斯一点都不觉得奇怪。可高奈莉娅指着它问雷古勒斯：“你怎么看呢？”

雷古勒斯很少被问及这样的问题——“你怎么看”。长期以来，他接受的教育都是诸如“集体高于个人”“为祖国献身”“元首万岁”。他对此从未产生过怀疑。

高奈莉娅注视着他，这位敏锐的美国女记者不肯错过他脸上的一丝表情。但正如西里斯挖苦过的那样，雷古勒斯的面部神经早就被“抽走了”。

“我不知道该如何向您解释这一切，”雷古勒斯慢慢组织着语言，“但是女士，您要知道，只要您在这里，就要遵守这里的规矩。”

“哪怕它是有问题的吗？”高奈莉娅追问。

“我没看出这有什么问题。”雷古勒斯答道。

本章主要参考资料：  
Wikipedia（“慕尼黑”“统帅堂”“冬季援助事业”）  
犹太人大屠杀百科全书（“抵制犹太人工商业”）  
《黑暗降临》  
《Facsimile Querschnitt - Das Schwarze Korps》  
Google Map


	4. 惊鸿一瞥

Chapter 4 惊鸿一瞥

雷古勒斯从来没想到，自己能和君特·迈尔、保罗·霍夫曼两人成为朋友。

君特·迈尔，拥有淡金色头发和湛蓝色眼睛的标准雅利安人，毫无疑问的血统纯正，体育课的前几名，文化课的吊车尾，连飞机投弹这样的简单计算题都算不对。他来自勃兰登堡州一个雷古勒斯从没听说过的小镇，父亲是一名国防军上尉，有一个在柏林做工的姐姐。

保罗·霍夫曼，看着瘦弱实际在学校里也永远只有被打的份，体育课勉强合格，业余爱好是写诗。出于某种历史原因，他在自我介绍时从来都说自己来自弗莱辛（Freising）而不是慕尼黑。他的父亲是相当于国防军上校军衔的党卫队旗队长，三个哥哥中军衔最低的也是少尉。

雷古勒斯花了一些时间来弄明白君特·迈尔是怎么先和保罗走到一块的。原来，君特·迈尔最近的语文课和数学课作业都是保罗帮忙写的，作为交换条件，君特·迈尔要替保罗挡下了那些想欺负他的人，美其名曰“互相帮助”。

雷古勒斯一开始的同学大多出身高级军官或政府官员这样的体面家庭，后来插班进来的才有像君特·迈尔这样来自低级军官家庭的。但政教院也没有那么看重出身，君特·迈尔脸皮厚、拳头硬、讲信用，在同学中还挺吃香。

去年九月份，雷古勒斯差点把不听话的君特·迈尔的一条腿给打断，但他一点都不记仇，腿好了后天天缠着雷古勒斯。他们上课是同桌，吃饭是对桌，练习格斗是搭档。雷古勒斯不喜欢拉帮结派，可等他反应过来时，他已经被其他同学算作是君特·迈尔小团体里的人了。

雷古勒斯还是不太愿意搭理他，但他同样对与对方划清界限没什么兴趣。想来马库斯·霍夫曼也不会在乎儿子多写一份作业，那就随他去吧。

一九三七年二月，雷古勒斯报名参加了政教院举办的飞行班，滑翔机的训练场地在特雷宾（Trebbin）。在雷古勒斯因训练不在的时候，君特·迈尔便暂时替代了他的位置，成为了二十多个男孩的头头。

“你听说了吗？过一阵子有一所奥地利的中学要过来交流呢。”一次训练回来后，君特·迈尔对雷古勒斯笑嘻嘻地说。

雷古勒斯看不出来这有什么好笑的。他冷着脸点点头，从橱柜里拿出来一套干净的制服。

君特·迈尔凑近了些，用神秘的语气说道：

“有女孩子呢！”

女孩子来军校做什么？雷古勒斯皱眉。难道要看他们是如何打架的吗？这可不适合女孩。

毫无疑问，波茨坦政教院只接收男生。教养员是男性，看门的是个老头，老头养的狗是只公狗，马厩里拴着的是公马，雷古勒斯怀疑连在这里飞的蚊子都是公的。

君特·迈尔从制服口袋里拿出来一张明信片，送到雷古勒斯眼前翻过来。雷古勒斯看到上面印的白花花的东西，脑袋“嗡”的一下，脸颊涨得通红。

“看在咱们关系不错的份上，送你了。”君特·迈尔很大方地说。

“拿走！别再让我看到！”雷古勒斯语气严厉地命令道。

君特·迈尔又在雷古勒斯眼前晃了晃那张色情明信片，雷古勒斯觉得自己全身的血液都在往一个地方涌。他赶紧把目光转向一旁，可明信片上的内容像是印在他脑子里了似的。

该死的迈尔。

“好啦，你想看我也不给你看啦。喂，施瓦岑堡，你不会连女朋友都没有过吧？”

上帝作证，雷古勒斯在这个连蚊子都是公的的地方要上哪里去找女朋友。他从小到大接触的最多的年轻女性是家中的女仆萨拉，但雷古勒斯觉得她长得一点都不好看。他宁愿抱着克利切睡也不愿意和这种女人躺在一张床上。

“既然你这么在行，那不如说说女孩子都是什么样的？”雷古勒斯不动声色地问。西里斯曾经告诉他，很多男人只是喜欢吹牛，实际上自己也是个生手。雷古勒斯怀疑君特·迈尔就是这样。

“女孩子嘛，软软的。”他用一种过来人的语气熟稔地说。

嗯，雷古勒斯越来越相信自己的判断了。

“说起话来很温柔。”

如果他见识过沃尔布加发飙的样子，就不会这么说了。

“笑起来很好看。”

雷古勒斯沉默地注视着君特·迈尔，让他不太自在地挠了挠头。

“好吧，我说的是我姐，”君特·迈尔耷拉下脑袋，终于承认了，“不过我将来就想娶我姐——不是，是娶我姐那样的。”

雷古勒斯看着他窘迫的样子，突然心情大好，轻笑出了声。

“说吧，你来找我有什么事？”他主动问道。

“我听说，要选几个人陪他们游览柏林，”君特·迈尔有点不好意思地说，“不如你推荐我去？”

“好让奥地利的女孩们知道政教院全都是对她们虎视眈眈的饿狼？”雷古勒斯拍拍他的肩膀，他不服气地看着他，“知道了，我会考虑的。”

接下来的一周里，至少有十个人来找过雷古勒斯向他表达愿意陪同的意愿。雷古勒斯最后实在是烦了，干脆宣布谁在下一次射击训练中成绩最好，他就向教养员威廉·普林茨推荐谁。一时间，二十几个男孩疯了般地迷上射击，连做梦的时候都在练习瞄准。

君特·迈尔那张明信片带来的影响很快在雷古勒斯第一次驾驶滑翔机后消失不见。七个少年一同将零件扛上山坡、组装好滑翔机，雷古勒斯是第一个尝试的人。

大地如同画卷般在他脚下徐徐展开，寒冷的空气拂过滑翔机的双翼、扑向他的面颊，雷古勒斯有了一瞬间的眩晕，但很快找回身体的掌控权。他踩下方向舵，让滑翔机优雅地避开了前面的树林。

三分钟后，雷古勒斯驾驶的滑翔机如同一只白鹭轻巧地降落在一片草地上。这对于初次驾驶的人来说已经足够好了。

教官和其余六名兴奋的学员从山坡上走下来。雷古勒斯从滑翔机里爬出来，在教官面前站好、敬礼。

“雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡！”他大声报出了自己的姓名。

人类对于飞上蓝天的渴望由来已久，但大多数人都不适合飞行，只适合在地面上待着。雷古勒斯有一种感觉，这种感觉在他控制着操纵杆和方向舵驾驶滑翔机越过天空时尤为强烈——

他是为飞翔而生。

比起能带他冲上蓝天、和他并肩作战的飞机，比起能将一起都踩在脚下的飘然眩目的感觉，一个娇滴滴的、像瓷器一样一碰就会碎掉的女孩子是多么、多么的乏味啊。

啊，真是搞不懂这些傻小子们都是怎么想的！

君特·迈尔在射击课上排到了第四位，遗憾落选。但排在头名的雷古勒斯大手一挥，把自己的机会让给了他，金发少年顿时喜笑颜开。

“以后我有什么好东西都先给你看。”他用肩膀轻轻撞了下雷古勒斯，以示亲近。

“谢谢，”雷古勒斯面无表情地回答，并不想知道他口中的“好东西”是什么，“你见了女孩子可别直接扑上去，会把人家吓坏的。”他提醒道。

“放心。我一定会暗中潜伏，仔细观察，找准时机，一击而中！”君特·迈尔认真地说，一甩淡金色的头发，接着比划出一个帅气的瞄准姿势。

“你看上去不像是要和女孩出去约会，”保罗在一旁说，“你看上去是要去打野鸭子，再把它们烤烤吃了。”

君特·迈尔把“瞄准镜”对准保罗，开枪了；保罗作势晃荡了几下，假装被击中。

“恭喜你，得手了。”雷古勒斯心不在焉地补充道。

不管是女孩子还是野鸭子，雷古勒斯全没兴趣。他现在满脑子想的都是以后怎么往天上飞，就差把飞机翅膀拆下来装到自己身上了。政教院的训练场上有一个简易旋转器，需要旁人帮忙转。作为得到和女孩们一起出去的机会的回报，君特·迈尔答应雷古勒斯帮他转一个月的旋转器。这是飞行员的基础训练，雷古勒斯的第一个目标是能在一分钟内转十二圈。

结果他的好伙伴君特·迈尔过于用力了，一分钟内给他转了二十圈。雷古勒斯还没下机器，在君特·迈尔给他解绳子的时候，没忍住把全部的午饭吐到了他身上。

能回到地面的感觉可真好，雷古勒斯虚弱的大脑里只有这么一个念头。还有，他又想把君特·迈尔那个嬉皮笑脸的家伙给打一顿了怎么办。

但雷古勒斯是不会因为这么一点小困难放弃的，他将训练时间调整到了吃饭前。半个月后，他终于能忍住不吐了。

奥地利的交流团在一个周六到达波茨坦政教院，据传言说还给他们排了瓦格纳的戏剧《罗恩格林》。雷古勒斯同级的二十几个男孩亢奋得晚上睡不着觉，在寝室里窃窃私语。他们的级长雷古勒斯那天不在，他们都觉得如果雷古勒斯在的话就没他们什么事了。

雷古勒斯似乎忘记提醒他们了，交流团里不一定会有女孩子。不过，他们到时候会自己发现的。

周六的阳光很好，有风，对于滑翔来说是个有利条件。这一天，雷古勒斯的滞空时间达到了四分半。

给他们上飞行课的教官对雷古勒斯赞赏有加。从小到大，雷古勒斯已经习惯了被表扬，但能得到飞行教官的认可他还是感到很高兴。

雷古勒斯在这天的好运气结束于回程。这一次轮到他坐后面那辆装着滑翔机零件的车回学校，晚出发了五分钟。不巧的是，车开到半路，抛锚了。

把管军需的人骂个狗血喷头又有什么用呢？时间一分一秒地过去，天色阴沉起来，眼看要下雨。他们在这前不着村后不着店，必须得回去报个信。

“会骑马吗？”开车的士兵问雷古勒斯。

“我会。”雷古勒斯点头。他除了骑马还会开摩托车和武装泅渡，这些都是政教院的必修科目。

士兵指了指旁边的农舍。

“跟他们说你是政教院的学生，问他们借一匹马。”

“要是他们不肯借呢？”

“那就走回去，但我得看着车。”

雷古勒斯采纳了他的建议。马主人打开门看到穿着制服的雷古勒斯吓了一跳，显得有点害怕，但最终还是答应借给他那匹棕马。雷古勒斯用随身携带的希特勒青年团佩剑拍打着马匹，朝坐在车里的士兵挥了挥手。

大概一刻钟后，雷古勒斯看到了政教院主楼上飘扬的旗帜。三分钟后，他骑着马来到学校门口，费了好一番口舌才让那个死板的看门老头把他连人带马一起放进来。

也许老头觉得不能将一匹母马放进学校，雷古勒斯突然想到。

他牵着马走进学校，决定先把它拴在楼前的树上。恰好此时，一队学生从楼里走出来。他们步伐凌乱，一听声音就知道不是政教院的学生，这让雷古勒斯心中生出来点优越感。他转过头去——

走在最前面的是一名女孩。她穿着浅灰色的大衣，配着暖和的毛皮领子，盘起的亚麻色长发上斜带着一顶红色帽子。她朝雷古勒斯的方向走来时，正侧脸和一旁的女伴说话。银铃般的笑声传到雷古勒斯耳边，似乎能将他心中的冰雪融化。

她可真漂亮，像从电影银幕中走出来似的，雷古勒斯的脑子里只剩下这么一个念头。

女孩的同伴先注意到的雷古勒斯，对女孩说了句什么。女孩笑着转过头，看到了一动不动盯着她看的雷古勒斯。这样做是很失礼的，可她没有面露不悦。

“下午好。”她在经过时率先和他打了声招呼。那双温暖快活的祖母绿色眼睛看向雷古勒斯，让他的心先是化了，接着争抢着要跳出胸膛。

“下午好。”雷古勒斯哑着嗓子说，实际上脑子已经不转了。

女孩柔柔地笑着，走时带起一阵风，雷古勒斯似乎闻到了一股淡淡的薰衣草香味，觉得鼻子痒痒的。

过了好一会等到他们人都走远了，雷古勒斯才懊恼地发现，他忘记问她的名字了。同时他意识到，自己竟然盯着她看了那么久。真是太傻了，他在心中评价道。

这天晚上入睡前，雷古勒斯依然想着那名漂亮得出奇的女孩。那双祖母绿色眼睛在他眼前晃啊晃，让他禁不住在黑暗中发出一声叹息。

唉，硬邦邦的滑翔机和软乎乎的女孩子，还真是不好选呀。


	5. 欲平山海

Chapter 5 欲平山海

雷古勒斯后来旁敲侧击地问过那天发生的事情。君特·迈尔老老实实地告诉他，他在看《罗恩格林》的时候无聊得睡着了，表示自己完全欣赏不了这玩意儿。保罗·霍夫曼告诉雷古勒斯，那名扮演公主的女孩拥有一双很漂亮的绿色眼睛。

那一定就是她了，雷古勒斯想，不知道他们知不知道她叫什么。

君特·迈尔立即说道：“哦，你在说那只大天鹅呀！”

雷古勒斯和保罗惊诧地看向他。

“我记得我隐约看到有人背着一对挺大的白色翅膀的。怎么，那个人不是天鹅公主吗？”

“这里只有天鹅骑士，公主不是天鹅！”保罗用一种忍无可忍的语气给他纠错，“《罗恩格林》讲的是天鹅骑士罗恩格林打败了邪恶的伯爵、赢得公主艾尔莎以身相许的故事！”保罗对这些东西最感兴趣了。

“最后公主问起骑士的名字，违背了约定。罗恩格林离开了，公主也因为伤心过度去世了。”雷古勒斯补充道。

君特·迈尔皱起眉头，想了想说：“好吧，可我还是喜欢叫她大天鹅。我就是觉得她像一只天鹅。”一旁的保罗点头，看样子认同了这个说法。

“她不是一只天鹅，”雷古勒斯语气生硬，心里莫名的烦躁，“她是个女孩。她有自己的名字。”

这下换成君特·迈尔诧异地看向雷古勒斯了，他看不出来这有什么值得雷古勒斯不高兴的。为了活跃气氛，他说了一句关于天鹅（Schwan）的蹩脚玩笑话，结果那个过分的词（Schwanz）把雷古勒斯给惹恼了。

雷古勒斯和君特·迈尔打了一架。事后，他们一起走去军医院。

“你喜欢她，是不是？我都看见了，你像个傻子一样站在那盯着她看了半天。”君特·迈尔说。

雷古勒斯不知道他是从哪看到的，恼怒地伸腿踹了他一脚，被堪堪躲过。怎么办，他真想开枪把这个嘴碎的家伙打死。

“闭嘴吧，”他没好气地说，“你什么也不知道。”他咕哝着。

雷古勒斯很清楚，他估计这辈子也见不到那个被比喻为“天鹅”的绿眼睛女孩了。等脑子冷静下来后，他只是对此感到有点遗憾。女孩会偶尔出现在他的梦中，有一次变成天鹅拍拍翅膀飞走了，但睡得和死狗一样的雷古勒斯醒来就把这个梦给忘了。

他的生活中有更多值得他花心思的事情。

时间转眼来到了一九三八年，这一年德国发生了三件大事。

第一件事是三月十五日德国和奥地利兼并。奥地利共和国的前身是拥有茜茜公主作为皇后的哈布斯堡君主国，它在一战战败后消失得无影无踪。原先疆域辽阔的帝国四分五裂，它孱弱的继承者奥地利共和国从一开始就被视为一个没人要的国家。在这时，大部分“奥地利人”都自认为是“德意志人”，希望能加入德国，可协约国一九一九年否决了两国的合并，他们不希望看到作为战败国的德国变得更加强大。因此，雷古勒斯在每周新闻（Wochenschau）上看到的奥地利人夹道欢迎德国军队开进城的场景也就不足为奇。

沃尔布加对此表示很高兴。她当年有个手帕交嫁去了维也纳，正巧碰上了动荡的日子，过得很不顺心，几年前病故了。沃尔布加很喜欢手帕交的长女，一直想介绍她和雷古勒斯认识。雷古勒斯对此敬而远之，声称自己正在准备高中毕业考试，减少了回家的次数。

是的，雷古勒斯要毕业了。在去年夏季的军事演习中，他带领波茨坦政教院的三个年级约一百号人打败了另一所政教院的队伍，拔得头筹，获得了前来观看的陆军将领的认可。那名将军雷古勒斯之前见过，是奥赖恩的老熟人。他十分看好雷古勒斯的才能，愿意帮他写一封推荐信。

雷古勒斯接受了，他已经下定决心要去当战斗机飞行员。他一直在关注前往西班牙的秃鹰军团，并为他们的每一次胜利欢欣鼓舞。他是多么希望自己能尽早成为他们中的一份子呀！

而在英吉利海峡的对岸，在霍格沃茨私立中学读书的詹姆和西里斯的日子就没有那么好过了。

“波特先生！布莱克先生！你们谁来给我解释一下这件事？”

戴着方框眼镜的米勒娃·麦格女士站在詹姆与西里斯面前。她在霍格沃茨中学教生物课，兼任副校长，养了一只虎斑猫当宠物。她的面容总是很严肃，詹姆和西里斯平均每两周就要在她手上吃一个禁闭或留校劳动。

麦格女士身旁站着一个脸已经被打肿的大块头。他的名字是穆尔塞博。

“好吧，我们只是想教训教训他。”西里斯挑头说，显得完全无所谓。

“好让他管好他的嘴。”詹姆补充道。

“不要再到处——”西里斯看到了麦格女士脸上的表情，临时决定改口，“到处说一些大错特错的话。”

麦格女士的眉毛都要扬到头发里了。

“一周留校劳动，放学后去找海格。”她毫不客气地说。海格是霍格沃茨的场地管理员，詹姆和西里斯因为总被罚留校劳动，和他关系挺不错的。

詹姆不服气地看着她。

“可是——”

“你们两个什么时候才能学会用现代人的方法解决问题！”麦格女士严厉的目光挨个扫过他们，“什么时候才能不像个野蛮人一样用拳头说话！”

这听上去很有道理。

“穆尔塞博说麦克唐纳是个犹太人所以应该去死，”西里斯在一旁凉凉地说，“我们觉得让他闭嘴的唯一方法就是让他张不开嘴。”

“希望希特勒也能用文明的方式解决问题。”詹姆冷不丁地来了一句，神色郁郁。

德国兼并了奥地利，战争的脚步越来越近了。

最后麦格女士罚穆尔塞博坐在她办公室里抄句子。詹姆和西里斯在海格那里割野草的时候一直在讨论麦格会罚他抄什么句子，最后两人一致认为他抄的是“我是一个人，不是一只到处乱叫的大嘴蛙”或者“我是一条狗，但我在学习管好自己的嘴”。

一九三八年六月，雷古勒斯以优异的成绩提前通过高中毕业考试，此时他十七岁零三个月，已经拥有B级滑翔机飞行员证书。他选择加入空军，在短暂的休假后将以候补军官（Offizieranwärter）的身份前往位于纽库伦（Neukuhren）的空军第十飞行团接受基本军事训练。他在政教院的五年学习无疑为他的入伍打下了良好的基础。

教养员威廉·普林茨、那个雷古勒斯认为过于优柔寡断的男人，也在这个夏天离开了波茨坦政教院。偏见遮住了雷古勒斯的眼睛，让他暗自怀疑威廉·普林茨能否成为一名合格的党卫队战士。

“我们都是帝国忠诚的骑士！我们忠诚于元首、忠诚于国家、忠诚于人民！为了我们的神圣事业，我们的利刃出鞘后，只有沾上敌人的血——我们必须抵御的敌人的血，才能插回去！”

“我们敏捷矫健、始终不渝，像克虏伯的钢铁一样坚强……《凡尔赛条约》的耻辱曾经深深刻在德意志民族的历史上，是元首拯救了我们！但现在，我们仍然受到压迫，德国不是自由的！想想与我们被迫分隔的东普鲁士！想想被迫离开我们的但泽同胞！年轻的战友们，铭记过去的耻辱，牢记你们的使命，为了一个更加美好的德国，你们要片刻不停、奋勇向前，为此就算是献出生命也在所不惜！”

毕业典礼上，校长这样对他们说。他们一起朗读了荷尔德林的赞美诗：

胜利的使者降临了：  
战役的胜利属于我们！  
祝你长存，啊，我的祖国，  
不要去数死者的数目！  
你，亲爱的，为你阵亡，  
再多一个也不为多。

这一刻，所有人都想为元首和祖国幸福地死去，再没有比这个更值得的事情了。

再见了，战友们；再见了，波茨坦。

雷古勒斯在入伍前的最后一个假期邀请君特·迈尔到慕尼黑来玩。保罗也得到了邀请，但他没申请到假期，得留在学校补课。

两个少年去音乐厅广场瞻仰悬挂着旗帜的统帅堂，一起在英国花园里打闹，金毛犬克利切高兴地前窜后跳。他们在中国塔前的啤酒花园里买了饮料，坐在白色廊式庙宇前的山坡上眺望远方。

“你数学考试能通过吗？”雷古勒斯怀疑地问，君特·迈尔哈哈一笑。他和保罗都选择在明年夏天毕业，君特受父亲的影响在意愿调查表里写的国防军陆军，保罗则毫无疑问要去党卫军。

“我又不去开飞机，会算飞机投弹也白搭呀！”

“是这么回事，”雷古勒斯想了想说，“到时候，我在前面扫射给你开路，你在后面负责捡漏就行。”他的语气像是在谈论一场战争游戏（Geländespiel），就像他们在政教院的训练场上演练过很多遍的那样。

“我才不需要你给我开路呢！要不咱们打个赌，看谁先得到铁十字勋章？”

“一言为定。”

雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡和他的伙伴君特·迈尔躺在盛夏绿茵茵的山坡上，头顶是和平时代的蓝天白云，眼前是古老富裕的城市慕尼黑。他们热切渴望着利刃出鞘之日到来，无比坚信“天堂就在刀光剑影之中”。他们向往着那个被极端浪漫化的结尾：女武神瓦尔基里会将阵亡的英灵战士带往英灵殿瓦尔哈拉，也许他们将在那里相遇，再一次举杯痛饮。

在这时，没有人告诉他们真实的战争是什么模样。但他们会知道的。

九月份，弗朗茨·哈尔德代替贝克将军出任德国陆军参谋总长，在巴伐利亚人中间和天主教徒中间还是第一个。他是雷古勒斯的父亲奥赖恩的旧识，两人在一战期间曾一同在巴伐利亚王太子鲁普雷希特的参谋部内共事。奥赖恩有望在明年升任上校，但他面带忧色，令一心向往战场的雷古勒斯十分不解。

一九三八年的德国发生了三件大事，其中的第二件正发生在雷古勒斯的家乡慕尼黑，就在距离英国花园山坡西南方向不到两公里的元首行馆。

一九三八年九月三十日凌晨，英、法、德、意四国首脑在慕尼黑国王广场东侧的元首行馆中签订了日后臭名昭著的《慕尼黑协定》。英国和法国为避免战争爆发，牺牲了捷克斯洛伐克的利益，将苏台德区割让给德国。这是一项绥靖政策。

当天，英国首相张伯伦返回英国后，在机场对群众挥舞着与希特勒签署的和平协定，同时宣称“带回了一代人的和平”。

九月三十日，周六一早，西里斯和詹姆在波特家的收音机中听到了这个消息。波特夫妇很喜欢西里斯，经常邀请他来家里过周末，简直将他当成了波特家的第二个儿子。

西里斯和詹姆先是安静了一秒，接着对视，然后不约而同地跳起来，抱在了一起。詹姆一边跳一边忘乎所以地大叫，激动得流出了眼泪，西里斯则大声对他说“我知道！我知道！”。

在过去一年中，战争的阴云始终笼罩在欧洲上空。不管在哪里、不管说什么，话题最后都会倒向同一个方向，战争。所有的人都在祈求战争的达摩克里斯之剑不要降临，或至少，晚一些降临。现在，他们的愿望看上去实现了。

尤菲米娅·波特夫人这时从楼上走下来。

“发生了什么？”她吃惊地看着詹姆和西里斯，他们两个高兴得要疯了。

詹姆松开西里斯，笑得脸都要失去知觉了。他太激动，以至于话都说不齐整了。

“和平，妈妈……和平！”

波特夫人发出一声尖叫，接着捂着脸哭起来。詹姆走过去，轻轻抱住母亲。在此之前，波特夫人一直在劝说詹姆和弗利蒙随她一起回美国。她不知道英国会怎样，但坚信战火肯定不会蔓延到美洲大陆。而波特先生，这位曾经在一战中当过军需官的老兵，说什么也不肯离开祖国。

和平是多么的宝贵啊！那么多天的担忧突然间烟消云散。和平，这意味着詹姆用不着担心在柏林挣扎求生的女友莉莉，这意味着西里斯用不着担心盲目忠诚的傻弟弟雷古勒斯，这意味着波特夫人用不着担心自己的家会消失于战火中。没有人受伤、没有人牺牲，这是一件多么美好、幸福到让人禁不住流泪的事情啊！

这天早上，在真实的细节还没有渗透出来之前，无论是自认为看透了纳粹真实面目的西里斯、牵挂莉莉的詹姆、担心家人被卷进战争的波特夫人，还是一直对首相张伯伦很有看法的波特先生，都生活在一种飘飘然的气氛中。他们轻而易举地相信了这张协约。不会再有战争了，防空洞都成了多余，这是首相张伯伦给他的民族带回的最珍贵的礼物。

波特先生在早餐时破天荒地没有说张伯伦的坏话，甚至在抹面包的时候称赞了几句张伯伦“酷似猫头鹰的长相”。詹姆和西里斯笑得前仰后合，波特夫人嗔怪他得让孩子们好好吃饭。

“说起来，西里斯，我还有件事告诉你，”弗利蒙·波特说，“我前几天和一帮老战友聚会——”

“这么一大把年纪的人了，也不知道少喝点酒。”波特夫人板着脸教训道。

“哎呀，偶尔一次嘛——我是说，我以后再也不喝那么多了，亲爱的，”波特先生转过头来继续对西里斯说，“我有一个老战友——本吉·芬威克，他提到了他一个熟人的邻居是个脾气古怪的空军上校，姓斯万（Swan）。”

西里斯脸上的笑容凝住，手上的叉子停顿在半空。

“他一战后去过柏林，还带着他的女儿。但他女儿没跟他一起回来。”他低声补充说。

西里斯和雷古勒斯的生母是个英国人，她在兄弟二人很小时就病故了。施瓦岑堡家的口风很紧，没几个人知道她的真实身份。西里斯曾经拥有过一张她的照片，知道她的婚前姓氏。可这个姓氏太常见了，一抓一大把。

“您认为……”

波特先生俯过身子，拍拍他的肩膀。

“我会替你继续打听的，孩子。”波特先生说。

飘飘然的感觉很快成为了过去式。关于协约的细节渐渐浮出水面，人们明白过来他们是以怎样的代价换取了自身的和平。詹姆不断地给莉莉及莉莉的父母写信，向他们表明自己的诚意。也许是那次牢狱之灾给他留下了心理阴影，他不敢在信中写太多关于纳粹党的负面消息。

一九三八年的德国发生了三件大事，其中的第三件与詹姆在柏林的犹太裔女友莉莉·伊万斯有关。

一九三八年十一月九日晚至十日凌晨，后被称为“水晶之夜”，恰好啤酒馆暴动的十五年后。

这天晚上，莉莉一家四口躲在糖果店楼上的公寓里。莉莉将瑟瑟发抖的妹妹佩妮紧紧抱在怀里，一声也不敢出。

“轰——”

那大概是店门被砸开了。

“哐啷——”

这应该是货架被推翻在地的声音。

“哗啦——”

这是那帮纳粹砸碎窗玻璃的声音。莉莉闭上眼睛，努力不去想楼下伊万斯一家经营了十几年的糖果店已经变成怎样一幅惨象。那里曾经承载了他们一家人多少美好的回忆呀！

“他们会把我们怎么样吗？”佩妮呜咽着问。

“不会的。”伊万斯夫人轻声安慰道。

“他们会冲上来吗？”佩妮害怕地问。

“没人能伤害到你，我保证，”莉莉强压心中的恐惧，轻抚着妹妹的后背，“我会保护你的。”她许诺道，尽管自己也手无缚鸡之力。

坐在桌子旁的伊万斯先生咳嗽了几声。他自从入秋后嗓子就一直不大好，但德国医生不被允许给犹太人看病，与他们相熟的犹太医生因为被举报“非法行医”被盖世太保抓走了。伊万斯夫人只好带着女儿去采鼠尾草，给他泡茶喝，可不见有什么效果。

“我们明天，就把店卖给斯内普夫人吧。”他虚弱地开口说。

“她出价多少？”伊万斯夫人问。

“两千五百帝国马克。”

在一九三八年，德国人的平均年收入为一千九百四十七帝国马克。伊万斯家的糖果店位置不错，远远不止这个价格。

“她说她只能拿得出这么多，”伊万斯先生说，又咳嗽了几声，“算了，忍一忍吧，都会过去的。斯内普夫人会管好店的。”

精明的艾琳·斯内普夫人原先是伊万斯家糖果店的雇员。她的丈夫在一战中负了伤，没过几年就去世了，留下她一个人带着儿子西弗勒斯·斯内普过活。西弗勒斯和莉莉一同长大，曾经是很好的朋友——当然是在《纽伦堡法案》颁布之前。

莉莉几个月前已经从学校辍学了。现在她靠偷偷教学生英语来补贴家用。

楼下的喧嚣声渐小，大概是已经被砸的稀巴烂的糖果店对他们失去吸引力了。佩妮轻声抽泣，伊万斯夫人在一旁止不住地叹气。

就在这时，一块石头扔上来砸破了伊万斯家的窗户，碎玻璃如冷雨般落下。临近崩溃边缘的佩妮发出一声尖叫，那声尖叫被莉莉及时用手捂住了。

在这个夜晚，有人在熟睡，有人在大笑，有人在黑暗中惊惧地度过。黑夜如鬼魅，他们中有的人再也看不到明天的太阳了。

莉莉已经年满十八，她的妹妹佩妮比她小三岁，还没有成年。莉莉打听到有将犹太小孩送到英国的组织，想办法给佩妮报了名，同时开始为这个组织工作。她从朋友那听说，好几个使馆门前都挤满了申请签证或护照的犹太人。

这晚过后，佩妮懂事了许多，再也不说“为什么他们不让我加入德国少女联盟”“我也想穿她们的白衬衫和蓝裙子”这样的傻话了。

莉莉收到了詹姆的信。她是那么的思念詹姆，可她无法说服自己抛下亲人独自离开，同时还对祖国抱有最后一丝微弱的希望。她的心被无比痛苦地来回拉扯着，一会在英吉利海峡这边，一会在那边。现实告诉她，已经没有多少时间留给她犹豫了。

“这里的情况越来越坏了，”美国驻柏林记者高奈莉娅·麦克米兰在给大学同学兼前男友埃德加·博恩斯的信中写道，“他们针对犹太人的行动升级了。柏林的犹太教堂几乎都被烧了，我不知道那里面是否有人，不敢靠得太近……威廉·普林茨从学校辞职去了党卫队，希望这件事没有他的份……我怀疑他们的心里都藏着恶魔，太可怕了。愿上帝保佑我们。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要参考资料：  
> Wikipedia（“水晶之夜”“慕尼黑协定”“德国少女联盟”“Kindertransport”“元首行馆”“瓦尔哈拉”“哈布斯堡君主国”）  
> 百度百科（“罗恩格林”）  
> Google map  
> 《奥地利史》  
> 《希特勒时代的孩子们》  
> 《昨日的世界》  
> 《希特勒的土地》


	6. 越过苍穹

Chapter 6 越过苍穹

一九三八年十二月二日，英国英格兰埃塞克斯郡哈里奇镇（Harwich）。

詹姆·波特正在岸边的港口焦急地等待。他两天前终于收到莉莉的回信，信中说，她将带着第一批约两百名犹太儿童乘船来到英国。詹姆匆忙从学校请了假，他已经两年多没有看到她了。

北方冬天的海是灰色的，天空也阴阴沉沉。天空与海洋搅在一起，恰如詹姆此时焦灼的心情。他似乎看到天海交界处出现了一个小白点。哦，不，那是一只该死的海鸟。海鸟拍着翅膀盘旋在他们头顶，詹姆真希望自己能长出一双翅膀飞过去。他在寒冷的海风中站了两个小时，腿都要被冻僵了。

怎么还不来呢？会不会路上出了什么意外？他们会放莉莉过来吗？无数种可怕的想法如幽灵般浮现出来，只能让詹姆更加焦虑。他见识过那些人的手段，他那次不过是侥幸逃脱了，这并不代表……

“他们来了！”有人惊叫道。

在岸边等候的不止有詹姆。他顺着那人手指的方向看去，果然！他看到了那艘船，它越来越近、越来越近，近到詹姆可以数清甲板上的人头，近到他可以看清他朝思暮想的火红秀发。

“莉莉！”詹姆在岸边大声喊着，“莉莉！莉莉·伊万斯！”

她听到了，还冲他挥了挥手。喜悦争先恐后地冒出来，在他心里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。詹姆感受不到什么寒风了，他整个人——从上到下、从头到脚，都像是泡在热水里、晒着太阳一般暖洋洋。

轮船靠岸，旅客们提着行李慢慢走下来。詹姆的目光追随着莉莉，半秒钟也没有离开。

他迫不及待地拥抱住女友，甚至来不及好好瞧瞧她。她在他的怀里，是温热的，心脏还在跳动……她是真实存在的，就在他身边。

“莉莉！”詹姆注视着她的眼睛，急切地说，“不要走了。留下来，和我——”

莉莉微笑着看着他，轻轻摇头。詹姆的心凉了一半。

“我必须要回去。我的家人还在柏林，我没法抛下他们。而且，我还要帮助更多的孩子逃到安全的地方，”莉莉温柔却坚定地说，“他们是无辜的，不应该被搅进来。这是我现在的工作——我的职责。你理解的，是不是？”

她的翠绿色眼睛中有着耀眼的光。

詹姆另一半心也凉了下来。不错，这就是他认识的莉莉·伊万斯，是他见过的最好的女孩。曾经，他被她吸引，慢慢靠近她、了解她、理解她——爱着她，因此而甜蜜，并痛苦着。

詹姆深吸了一口气，跺了跺快要失去知觉的脚。该死的，冬天为什么这么冷？

“好，”他艰难地说，“但是你还会回来的，是不是？”

莉莉踮起脚，温热柔软的唇贴上他冰凉的面颊。

“当然。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

在“水晶之夜”仅仅三周后，“儿童撤离行动”的第一批孩子便抵达英国。在接下来的九个月里，有将近一万名犹太儿童被安置在英国的寄养家庭、旅馆、学校和农场。他们中的很多从此再也没有见过父母。

很多逃离火场的人都以为自己成功逃脱了一次，就像是获得了一张往来无虞的通行证或护身符。他们问自己，既然能成功地逃出一次，那为何不能有第二次呢？第一次的成功给他们造成了错觉，但返回火场并不意味着一只脚还留在外面；这意味着两只脚都要踏回去，一切要重头再来。

莉莉·伊万斯返回了柏林，继续组织“儿童撤离行动”。无数位父母将孩子的照片送过来，希望能被英国的收养家庭挑中。莉莉·伊万斯的妹妹佩妮的照片也在其中。

风声越来越紧了。

也许这乍一听上去有点不可思议，但候补军官雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡确实对外界发生了什么知之甚少。一九三八年十二月，他结束了为期半年的基本军事训练，被晋升为豁免兵（Gefreiter），来到柏林-加托空战学校（Luftkriegsschule Berlin-Gatow）继续学习，以获取A/B级飞行员证书。

天气糟糕到不宜飞行，但理论学习是不能落下的。在学校里，所有的人都在努力学习，担心自己在课堂上的表现不够好会被赶出去。第一次，雷古勒斯感到了压力。他几乎是这里年龄最小的学员，但没有人敢小看他。

雷古勒斯幸运地获得了三天圣诞假。他美丽祥和的家乡慕尼黑几乎没有什么变化。它不仅是巴伐利亚州的首府，还是纳粹运动的发祥地、纳粹党总部的所在地，元首曾经在此生活过、奋斗过。作为一名慕尼黑人，雷古勒斯为此感到深深的自豪。

伊萨河畔宁静的和平里街终于还是迫于形势做出了一点让步。雷古勒斯回家时注意到，他们换了一户新邻居，这可不多见。搬走的那户人家雷古勒斯认识，他和那家的一个男孩小时候还一起在英国花园玩过雪橇。

当他问及此事时，沃尔布加只是不屑地说：

“别管他们。哼，骗了我们这么多年，终究还是掩盖不了身上那股犹太人的臭味。”

雷古勒斯明白了，没再多说什么。他不认为这有什么错，连公民都不是的犹太人有什么资格住在慕尼黑位置最好的区域之一呢？伊萨河的美丽风光当然要由更能配得上它的人来欣赏。

这对慕尼黑来说不是第一次。一四四二年，犹太公民被驱逐出城，由此至十八世纪下半叶以前，都没有犹太人在慕尼黑定居。

“您一定要娶一名金发碧眼的纯种雅利安女子，”圣诞节这天，女仆萨拉对雷古勒斯声音欢快地说，“只有这样的人才配成为元首的精英。您一定会有很多小孩的——四个，不，至少六个。”

萨拉说的话正合沃尔布加心意，但让雷古勒斯心里发毛。

“一名雅利安血统的贵族，”沃尔布加在一旁补充道，“我之前和你说的那名冯·沙茨贝格小姐现在正在慕尼黑读大学。她可是个好姑娘！你要不要和她见见面？”

沃尔布加和萨拉都笑着看向雷古勒斯。金发碧眼的雅利安血统贵族，至少六个小孩……他被她们的“虎狼之词”吓呆了，同时尴尬非常。他觉得自己还是赶紧离开这里比较好。

“再说吧。”他含混其词地说，落荒而逃。上帝！她们疯了吧？他还没到十八岁，连女孩的手都没牵过——孩子？至少六个？他要娶的是个正常的女人，不是个只会下蛋的母鸡。

雷古勒斯显然低估了姑娘们的疯狂程度。在这天下午，他在窗户旁听到女仆萨拉对自己的同事、施瓦岑堡家的司机声音激动地说：

“如果我能给元首生一个孩子就好了！”

司机有些憔悴。他的妻子被查出来有犹太血统，如果沃尔布加知道这件事，他一定会丢掉现在的美差，被发配到西线去修筑工事。

在这时，大概只有家中的金毛犬克利切还能冲雷古勒斯欢快地摇着尾巴，一如往常。

和周围的很多人一样，雷古勒斯明智地选择对某些事情装聋作哑。犹太人、罗姆人、同性恋——这又和他有什么关系呢？他有什么必要向这些注定该死的人伸出援手？将他们抓走的人又不是他，他又能做什么呢？伟大的元首怎么可能出错呢？难道闭口不言、视而不见也有罪吗？

雷古勒斯不觉得这有什么问题，他只是简单地、选择性地遗忘了一些事情而已。这样做是错的吗？可所有人都在这么做呀。

西里斯和去年圣诞节一样，没有回慕尼黑。波特夫妇邀请他到家中一起过圣诞节，在这里，弗利蒙告诉了他过去几月的收获。

弗利蒙·波特先去拜访了那名老战友本吉·芬威克。芬威克在一战时也是管军需的，只不过管的是空军的军需。弗利蒙向他打听那名上校的事，芬威克开始时推辞自己那天是喝多了说的胡话，在收了老友一瓶葡萄酒的“贿赂”后才说了出来。

芬威克的那名熟人叫做阿拉斯托·穆迪，是名空军中校。穆迪中校一战时是一名飞行员，脾气暴躁得很，曾经和不少人都产生过冲突，芬威克是其中一个。他们两个就是这么认识的。这名穆迪中校当年在部队里有个老上级，乔治·斯万上校，这人脾气还不如他。两个人一见面就不对付，在部队里是出了名的。听说一战结束后，斯万上校和老婆离了婚，女儿也不知道跑到哪里去了。后来不知道是不是巧合，这对昔日的冤家成了邻居。

芬威克在说这件事的时候，有一半的时间都在抱怨穆迪中校的暴脾气。弗利蒙几杯酒下肚，突然想起来：

“我说怎么听着那么熟悉。我认识穆迪那个老家伙，我们在中学是校友……我比他大了那么几届吧，一起被关过禁闭，多少年没见了，真是……嘿，原来你说的人是他啊！”

霍格沃茨校友会恰好在圣诞节前有一次聚会，弗利蒙拐弯抹角地从老同学手中要来了穆迪家的电话号码。一通电话后，他又有了一个可以和昔日同学一起喝酒回忆过去的机会。弗利蒙将此解释为“记者的天性”，波特夫人拿他一点办法也没有。

“总之，我从老穆迪那要过来了一张照片，”弗利蒙颇为自豪地从口袋里拿出来一张旧照片，“看，这个人就是斯万上校的女儿。”

西里斯一改往日的活跃，十分小心地接过来这张照片，仿佛它是一件脆弱的珍宝。照片上有四个人，看上去像是穆迪与斯万一家的合照。也许这两个人的关系也没有那么糟糕。

西里斯一眼就看到了那名女子，认出了她。他紧紧盯着她。没错，很多年前，他在另一张照片中看到过这张年轻的、如花般的面庞。

小时候的西里斯总觉得自己对母亲还有一点印象。他总觉得自己在模糊间看到过一团影子，还听到过断断续续的摇篮曲。她是那么的温柔可亲，和暴躁的沃尔布加完全不同。长辈们试图隐藏的秘密终于在西里斯锲而不舍的追问下被撞破。奥赖恩给了西里斯一张照片，告诉他，她叫斯万。

这么多年来，她的笑容与姓氏如同他心中的一团火焰，默默支持着他抗争、前进。

“您知道她的教名吗？”西里斯哑着嗓子问。他仍然着迷地看着照片上年轻时候的母亲，似乎怎么也看不够。妈妈……他有多少年没叫过这个称呼了？而他们原本应该是最亲近的人。

“亚历珊德拉，亚历珊德拉·斯万。”

他终于知道她的名字了。

西里斯的鼻子有点酸。他眨眨眼睛，平复了一下心绪。

“我不知道该如何感谢您。”

弗利蒙·波特拍拍他的肩膀。

“用不着客气，我很乐意。”

半个月后，西里斯如愿见到了他的外祖父，已经退伍多年的空军军官——乔治·斯万。

“我叫西里斯·布莱克。”西里斯在与老人握手时说。

乔治·斯万比传闻中温和许多，只有蓝灰色的眼睛锐利如鹰隼。他头发全白，胡子修剪得很整齐，只是精神欠佳。

“你说什么？”下一秒，他用震耳欲聋的声音说，握住西里斯的手十分有力——西里斯竟然刚刚还担心他是不是生病了，“我耳朵不好！你得大点声！”

“我叫西里斯·布莱克（Sirius Black）！”

“Bake？”乔治·斯万大笑，“小子，你要来烤面包吗？”

西里斯自认为英语已经说得不错了，他拿不准是自己的问题多一点还是对方的问题多一点。

“西里斯！”西里斯用手指了指天花板，“天上的星星，西里斯！”他又指了指自己黑色的裤子。“布莱克！”

乔治·斯万点点头，松开了手。

“西里斯·布莱克，坐吧。穆迪那个老家伙和我说了……他说你是艾莉的儿子。怎么样？她嫁给那名‘贵族’后过得还不错？”他的语气微微嘲讽。

西里斯觉得嗓子发干，沉默了几秒。

“她去世了，在我们很小的时候就去世了。”

一九三九年一月，天气终于好转，雷古勒斯的飞行训练得以开始。他们使用的是Fw 44双翼双座教练机，该机种的绰号为“金翅雀”。

教官会带着学员一同进行大约六十圈的环绕飞行，以此让学员熟悉飞机操作，之后是学员个人的独立飞行。如果在和教官共同飞行八十圈以后仍然不具备独自飞行能力，他们将被遣返回初级教导队重新学习。

和无声无息的滑翔机不同，活塞式飞机的发动机引擎吵得人头疼，驾驶舱里还会有一股呛人的气味。雷古勒斯踩着她的下机翼爬进驾驶舱，花了一些时间来适应这种味道。可真够人受的，待会还有发动机震耳欲聋的声音呢。

但如果他正飞在空中发动机吵闹的声音停了，那才真的令人担忧吧，雷古勒斯想，没准就是死神降临前最后的寂静了。

雷古勒斯不认为自己会在死亡面前胆怯。英勇、敏捷、忠于元首，像克虏伯的钢铁一样坚强——过去六年的教育都是这么告诉他的。

他按捺住心中的激动看向仪表台。德国空军的制式战斗机Bf 109的仪表台会比“金翅雀”的复杂一些，他是知道的……他就要成为一名真正的飞行员了！

地面人员帮忙转了一下机前拥有两个叶片的螺旋桨，教官推大节流阀。随着一声轰鸣，螺旋桨产生的巨大气流扑向驾驶舱，“金翅雀”苏醒了。

“什么？”乔治·斯万用堪比战斗机引擎的声音大声叫道。

“她在我们很小的时候就去世了，”西里斯对老人大声说，“他们告诉我她是病故的！我很抱歉。”

老人站起来，西里斯注意到他非常瘦。他踱了几步，像是在消化这个消息。

“你还有一个兄弟？”乔治·斯万突然转过头来问。

“对。他叫雷古勒斯，现在在德国。”西里斯坦率地说，但突然间为自己身上一半的德国血统担心起来。

“他是干什么的？”

“他之前在政教院——国家政治教养院，”西里斯解释道，“现在……我听说他参军了。”

“什么？”乔治·斯万走近了点，好听清楚。

“他参军了！”西里斯对着他的耳朵吼道。

乔治·斯万嘟囔了一句，西里斯听到他说的好像是“这个小兔崽子”，忍俊不禁。冲着这句话，他开始喜欢这个老头了。

“你呢！你准备做什么！”老人严厉地瞅着他，“也要去参军？想去打仗，嗯？”

“不，我正在准备申请大学。我想去牛津读数学专业。”

“什么？”

“我！要去！牛津！学！数学！”

“知道了！你这么大声，我的耳朵都要被你震聋了！”老人责怪道，坐回了原座，西里斯哭笑不得，“你要去利物浦学数学。”他有点得意地重复道。

“是牛津！”西里斯无奈地叫道。他真庆幸对方没有把“数学”也给听岔，要不然他得把整句话都重复一遍。

“好好好，牛津，”乔治·斯万瞪了他一眼，随后轻叹了一声，“艾莉那个兔崽子当年就是在牛津出生的，想不到……”

老人的蓝灰色眼睛看着西里斯。他用目光细细打量着这个孩子，像是在通过他看向另一个人——一个他曾经深爱过的人。

“你和她真像，”乔治·斯万怀念地说，“尤其是眼神。眼神特别像。”

西里斯突然有了种不太好的感觉。

“她不会和我一样……比较活跃吧？”他临时换了个词。

说起来西里斯的“罪行”，那可真是罄竹难书，三天三夜也说不完。他帮邻居家的小孩推雪橇时，趁人不备把雪橇提前推了下去，害得邻居家小孩滚下山坡滚成了雪球，还磕掉了门牙；他为了整蛊沃尔布加把一只还没死透的青蛙藏到了她的被子里，害得全家人半夜都被沃尔布加的尖叫吵醒；他骗雷古勒斯英国花园最北部有一个秘密宝藏，害得沃尔布加带着家里所有的仆人找了雷古勒斯一整天，最后发现雷古勒斯被卡在了一个树洞里。

“真是两个兔崽子！大兔崽子生的小兔崽子。”乔治·斯万骂道，西里斯心情很好地跟着笑起来。老人拿出一本相册，用粗糙的手指轻轻掀开封面。

相册里的第一张照片就是亚历珊德拉。她站在一架滑翔机旁，稚气未脱的脸上洋溢着笑容。西里斯曾经短暂地拥有过一张一样的照片。

“兔崽子……一时没看住就能惹出来事，让她一个人在家准能把房子都弄散架。从小不听话，长大了一心想要往天上飞，可是……”老人念叨着，“如数家珍”。

“接下来你要独立飞行了，”教官对雷古勒斯说，“注意风向。今天的风有点大。”

教练机的驾驶权被移交给雷古勒斯，他等这一天已经很久了。出乎意料的是，在这一刻到来时他的心非常的平静，远没有他刚爬进驾驶舱时激动。似乎在很久以前他就看到了这一刻，知道它必然会到来。年轻的施瓦岑堡只是在迎接他的命运。

“金翅雀”奔驰在跑道上，在速度足够后雷古勒斯拉起操纵杆，让她颤颤巍巍地离开地面。寒风呼啸而过。

“你为什么想当飞行员？”他耳边突然响起这个问题。

很多人都问过他这个问题。君特·迈尔、保罗·霍夫曼、威廉·普林茨、沃尔布加，当然，还有他的父亲奥赖恩。他为什么非要去当飞行员呢？雷古勒斯从没有说出过那个埋藏在心底最深处的答案。那是一段很久远的回忆，久远到雷古勒斯不愿轻易将它挖出来。

那一天，七岁的西里斯偷偷跑过来，像分享什么宝贝似的拿出一张照片给弟弟雷古勒斯。

“看！这才是我们的妈妈。她是一只天鹅！”他用极其兴奋的语气小声说道。

雷古勒斯看到了照片上的女孩。她站在一架滑翔机旁，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。他从未见过她，可感到了一种莫名的亲近。他伸出手，想摸摸照片上她的脸。

“她不是一只天鹅，”雷古勒斯诚实地指出，“她是个女孩。她有自己的名字。”

“我说了！她是天鹅！天鹅！”西里斯不耐烦地争辩道，“爸爸就是这么告诉我的！”

那他一定是有什么地方弄错了，雷古勒斯想，或者……

下一秒，沃尔布加出现在了他们身后。

“你们手里拿的什么？”她的声音不太对劲。雷古勒斯立刻松开手转过头，害怕地后退了一小步。他永远也忘不了沃尔布加那时候的样子。她目光凶狠地瞪着西里斯手上的照片，像是在看一个仇人。

“给我！”她命令道。

“我才不要！”西里斯大声叫道，“你不是我们的妈妈！她肯定不会这么对我的！我们的妈妈是‘天鹅’！”他骄傲地说。

沃尔布加的注意力全都被西里斯和他手上的照片吸引过去了。

“谁告诉你的！把你手上的东西给我！”

“爸爸告诉我的！你不是我的妈妈！你不配！”

西里斯最后那句话将沃尔布加的最后一丝理智烧成了灰。她猛的冲上去，西里斯撒腿想跑，但速度终归还是不敌一个成年人。雷古勒斯呆呆地站在一旁，看到西里斯拼尽全力想护住那张照片，但还是被身强力壮的沃尔布加抢走。

沃尔布加夺过来那张照片，三两下将它撕成碎片。

“她不是你的母亲，我才是！”沃尔布加得意地宣布道，西里斯气急败坏地看着她。

“你永远、永远也不是我的母亲！我再也不会原谅你了！你这头母牛！”西里斯不屑地看了她一眼，又将愤怒的目光转向站在一旁的雷古勒斯，“胆小鬼！”他扭头跑走了。

西里斯目光中的东西将雷古勒斯刺痛了。沃尔布加真是个愚蠢的后妈，也许西里斯是在拿那张照片试探她呢，雷古勒斯想，结果她这么容易就上当了。

沃尔布加也意识到自己又一次把事情给搞砸了。她踉跄着坐在地毯上，无助地哭了起来。她没能得到丈夫奥赖恩的尊重与喜爱，现在又失去了西里斯。

是雷古勒斯慢慢走过去，对哭泣的沃尔布加怯怯地说：

“你养大了我。不管是不是你生的我，你永远都是我的妈妈。”

沃尔布加抱住六岁的雷古勒斯，哇哇大哭起来。雷古勒斯被她抱着，看到了孤零零躺在地毯上的、被撕成碎片的照片，心中一片茫然。

沃尔布加是个愚蠢的女人，这一点奥赖恩知道，西里斯知道，连六岁的雷古勒斯都能看出来。雷古勒斯和他们的不同之处在于，他知道自己这位愚蠢的母亲在尽她所能地对他好，因此他也愿意对她好。

但雷古勒斯无法抹去自己的记忆，他记得亲生母亲在照片上的笑脸，还是忍不住去想：如果现在站在他身旁的是满脸笑容的她而不是只会哭的沃尔布加，那该有多好呀。

妈妈、天鹅、飞机，从此这三个词在雷古勒斯心中被紧密地联系在了一起，附带着某种神圣的含义。他想象过很多她的过去，但最后都被一一否决。也许，她在他的生命中注定是天鹅骑士般的存在吧。

“现在我离她近了一点。”这个想法在雷古勒斯脑中转瞬即逝，Fw 44“金翅雀”教练机引擎的轰鸣在他耳边欢快地响着。

风中的精灵托着飞机的双翼越过苍穹。他做到了，妈妈。

“她一直想当一名飞行员，但一直都没实现。也许是我对她太严厉了……她和我说要嫁给你父亲，我没同意，”乔治·斯万脸上露出点悔意，“她离家出走了。我一气之下回了英国，和她断了通信。”

直到此时，施瓦岑堡家族，以及沃尔布加口中的“我们那个圈子”的贵族，还是不愿意与平民通婚。他们将此称为“贵贱通婚”。这也是乔治·斯万不愿意女儿嫁给一名“伯爵”的原因，他觉得女儿会受委屈。

显然，奥赖恩和亚历珊德拉就属于他们所说的“贵贱通婚”，所以他们的婚姻没有得到家族的祝福。他们找了一家小教堂举办了宗教婚礼，把家中的长辈气得够呛，只能将亚历珊德拉的身份捂得死死的。骄傲的、贵族气很重的德国陆军军官团是不会赞许高级军官与平民之间的通婚的，这很有可能会影响到奥赖恩的仕途，但当时年轻气盛的奥赖恩不在乎。

不过话说回来，奥赖恩和沃尔布加倒是一桩门当户对的“好婚事”。施瓦岑堡家族的长支与幼支每隔几代就会通婚一次，以此来达到稳固家族的目的。但他们的日子过的鸡飞狗跳，离心离德；一九三零年，奥赖恩从慕尼黑第七军区调任柏林，之后常年不着家。他在柏林前后有过好几任情妇，西里斯见过几位，跟其中的一位相处的居然还不错。

“离家出走，真不愧是我妈。”西里斯小声嘟囔着，却没想到被乔治·斯万听了个正着。老人的耳朵时而好时而坏，谁也摸不清规律。

“小兔崽子。”乔治·斯万笑呵呵地用力拍了一下他。

本章主要参考资料：  
Wikipedia（“Kindertransport”“Harwich”“慕尼黑”“Fw 44教练机”“1919年－1945年德国军用飞机列表”“英国皇家空军”“德意志母亲十字奖章”）  
百度百科（“母亲十字勋章”）  
《黑暗降临》  
《帝国苍穹》  
《第三帝国的兴亡》


	7. 细雨朦胧

Chapter 7 细雨朦胧

一九三九年春，英国，伦敦。

詹姆和西里斯都收到了牛津的录取通知书，未来几年算是有了着落。西里斯和外祖父乔治·斯万保持着每周通信的频率，老人的信总能让西里斯获得一种安定的感觉。那感觉告诉他，他属于这里。

詹姆的父亲弗利蒙是个热心肠的人，天生喜欢给自己揽活。他自告奋勇组织了一次聚会，请来了本吉·芬威克、阿拉斯托·穆迪、乔治·斯万，还有霍格沃茨中学那位令人生畏的女教师米勒娃·麦格。这次小型聚会最后成了长篇大论的一战回忆会，听得西里斯只想打盹。

麦格女士对詹姆正在忙活的“儿童运输运动”很感兴趣。詹姆这几个月一直都在伦敦忙这件事，在组织里给人打下手：整理有收养意愿者的来信、写措辞诚恳的回信、抄写信封上的地址、买邮票、和政府部门联络、带着贴满孩子照片的相册登门拜访……

“您想收养一个孩子吗？”詹姆期待地问。

麦格女士令人失望地摇头。

“我想去柏林看看，也许我能在那里帮上忙。”她干脆地说。

“可是您……”

“我退休了！”麦格女士的声音中带着点欢快，真是令人难以置信，“所以，让我加入你们吧。”

麦格女士因为意外去世的丈夫以前在政府部门工作。不知道是不是心理作用，詹姆总觉得麦格女士加入他们后，移民局回信的速度都快了。

四月初的一天，詹姆带着他的宝贝相册前去拜访一家有收养意向的家庭，西里斯随行。那户人家姓唐克斯，女主人恰好是西里斯的表姐安多米达。

爱德华·唐克斯是一名犹太裔牙医，在很小的时候就来到英国了，通常被称为“泰德”。他和安多米达是在瑞士滑雪时认识的。

一九三二年，贵族出身的安多米达·冯·施瓦岑堡和一名犹太青年私奔了，成了当时圈子里的一大丑闻。施瓦岑堡家族对外宣称安多米达患急病去世了，两年前他们还宣布长子西里斯在外出爬山的时候失踪。现在，这两个人都在伦敦好好的。

一九三三年六月，泰德和安多米达的女儿尼法朵拉出生。她现在快六岁了，被泰德宠成了家里的小公主。不知道西里斯和她说了什么，朵拉在家里天天吵着要一个姐姐给她作伴。泰德本来也在考虑这件事，于是有了两人今日的登门拜访。

孩子们的照片被贴在黑底相簿上，每一页有八张照片，下面写着孩子的姓名和出生日期。因为朵拉吵着要一名姐姐，詹姆拿过来的相册上全都是女孩的照片。他的工作做的很细致，照片一页页按照年龄排好，很便于挑选。

安多米达不紧不慢地翻着相册，挑剔的目光从一张照片转向另一张。这可不是在挑一只阿猫阿狗，这个孩子以后可是要陪着她的朵拉一起长大呢。

泰德陪妻子一起看相册。西里斯知道，如果安多米达同意的话，他一定不会反对。

“我要这个姐姐！”五岁的朵拉突然指着一张照片气势十足地说道。安多米达和泰德夫妇连忙顺着女儿手指的方向看去。

照片上的女孩头发上别着一个蝴蝶结，显得有点傲气。安多米达注视着照片，犹豫了一下。

“我们再看看吧？”她和蔼地建议道。

詹姆的心提到了嗓子眼。朵拉指的照片上不是别人，正是莉莉的妹妹、佩妮·伊万斯。

朵拉想了想，接受了这个建议。唐克斯夫妇慢慢翻完了剩下的相册，标注了几个中意的。

“小朵拉，你喜欢哪个姐姐呀？”泰德问自己的女儿。

朵拉眨眨眼睛，犹豫了一会。

“我还是喜欢那个蝴蝶结姐姐！”她昂着小脑袋，坚定不移地说。安多米达和泰德对看了一眼，泰德轻轻点头。

“行，那就这个吧。”安多米达答应了，詹姆用铅笔将照片下的名字划掉。

“实不相瞒，唐克斯夫人，我认识这个女孩。她是我的女友莉莉的妹妹，”詹姆坦诚相告，“您能选她，我真的很高兴。我想代表莉莉谢谢你们。”

朵拉一听来了兴致。

“她是个什么样的人呀？”她好奇地看着詹姆，詹姆脾气很好地蹲下，和她平视着。

“我对她了解不多，但我知道莉莉，”提起女友，他的语气忍不住温柔起来，“莉莉是我见过的最好的姑娘。”

小朵拉歪头瞪着他，让詹姆有点尴尬。

“那你会娶她吗？”

果然，童言无忌。在所有人的注视下，十九岁的詹姆脸红了。

“我会。”他说，脸已经要熟透了。西里斯在旁边憋笑憋得相当辛苦。

小朵拉开心地蹦了起来。

“太好了！我会有两个姐姐啦！”她奶声奶气地说，“还附带一个姐夫！你们都得听我的！”

大家都笑了，气氛轻松起来。后来，安多米达问了几句伊万斯家的情况，在知道孩子的父母都是本分老实的人后放心了不少。

“真遗憾，你这么早就把自己给订出去了，”西里斯从唐克斯家里出来后坏笑着对詹姆说，“哥们儿，你真的损失了很多乐趣。”

“滚！我就是要娶莉莉！”詹姆索性破罐子破摔，“我从十一岁开始就想娶她了！”他自豪地宣布。

“知道啦。但是你用不着嚷嚷的整条街的人都能听得到吧。”西里斯揶揄道。

也许，一切都在朝好的方向发展吧？

一九三九年复活节，雷古勒斯因为在学校表现良好，获得了七天的假期。刨去在路上的时间，他能在家中待五个整天。

雷古勒斯在家的第一个白天，沃尔布加没完没了地向他抱怨着女仆萨拉的“懒惰”。什么没有给克利切及时添狗粮啦、花瓶上落了灰啦、忘记把她的衣服送去洗衣店啦。

原来，女仆萨拉除了要在施瓦岑堡家做工外，一周好几个白天和晚上还要参加“国家社会主义妇女联盟”的活动，去接受“世界局势”“德意志母亲”之类的培训，比如——

“作曲家罗伯特·舒曼（Robert Schumann）是五个孩子中最小的，帝国宰相俾斯麦是六个孩子中的第四个，音乐家莫扎特是七个孩子中最小的，诗人伊曼纽尔·盖贝尔（Emanuel Geibel）是八个孩子中的第七个，音乐家瓦格纳是第九个孩子中最小的，物理学家韦伯是十二个孩子中的第十一个。”（注：见《黑色军团报》1940.1.25）

一名合格的德意志母亲需要为帝国生育更多未来的战士。这似乎是一个“母以子贵”（Das Kind adelt die Mutter）的时代。

女仆萨拉刚好有三个孩子，再生一个孩子就有望获得德意志母亲十字奖章。沃尔布加对于她不上心的工作态度十分不满，刻意遗忘了萨拉是因为“祖国的伟大事业”才变成这样。她嚷嚷着自己对萨拉已经够可以的了，毕竟很多帮工一个月的薪水才只有二十二马克，大概相当于七美元。

雷古勒斯在家的第二个白天，沃尔布加又在他面前没完没了地唠叨起那名手帕交的女儿，让他都有点后悔回慕尼黑了。也许是沃尔布加在他耳朵旁边念叨了一天的缘故，雷古勒斯在这天晚上梦到了那名绿眼睛的女孩。

她已经很久没有出现在他的梦中了。她的眼神是那么温柔，绿色的眼睛如同一池春水。她向他伸出了一只手，似乎是一种邀请……

雷古勒斯醒了。梦停在这种时候，他心情烦躁得想骂人。

雷古勒斯在家的第三个白天，沃尔布加对他说：

“冯·沙茨贝格小姐今天下午要来做客，正好介绍你们认识。”

雷古勒斯用沉默表达自己的抗拒。沃尔布加在旁边如江水般滔滔不绝地说着这名女孩的诸多优点，雷古勒斯一条也没记住，满脑子都是她们先前提过的“雅利安贵族”和“六个孩子”。他想象出了这么一幅画面：

一个像沃尔布加一样脾气暴躁的贵族老婆和六个像西里斯那样调皮捣蛋的雅利安小崽子。

“你这头母牛！”

“你这个孽子！”

叮铃咣啷，稀里哗啦，劈里啪啦……还得乘上六。“嘭——”，他准得爆炸了不可。

不，这实在是太可怕了。上帝保佑，放过他吧。

雷古勒斯一点也不想结婚。如果有可能的话，他想在天上飞一辈子。

于是，他很有先见之明地逃了。他随便拿了一本书，预备在英国花园他最喜欢的那个山坡上待一下午。

他拿的这本书是莎士比亚的戏剧《暴风雨》。他随意翻开一页——

“喂，兄弟们！出力，出力，兄弟们！赶快，赶快！”

电闪雷鸣之中，一只船在暴风雨中前行，水手长正在号召众水手拉帆收缆。可惜，这只船终究逃不过遭难的宿命。

在下一场，荒岛上善良的米兰达对父亲说：

“亲爱的父亲，假如你曾经用你的法术使狂暴的海水兴起这场风浪，请你使它们平息了吧！天空似乎要倒下发臭的沥青来，但海水腾涌到天的脸上，把火焰浇熄了。唉！我瞧着那些受难的人们，我也和他们同样受难：这样一只壮丽的船，里面一定载着好些尊贵的人，一下子便撞得粉碎！啊，那呼号的声音一直打进我的心坎。可怜的人们，他们死了！”

雷古勒斯看了几页，有些犯困，干脆将书搭在脸上，就这么睡过去了。等他醒过来的时候，书滑到了一边，自动合上了。

毫无疑问，在家中等待着雷古勒斯是另一场暴风雨。沃尔布加对雷古勒斯的临阵脱逃十分不满，喋喋不休地数落着他，把他小时候卡在树洞里的糗事都拖了出来。

雷古勒斯讨厌翻旧账。

“你要是真那么喜欢‘沙茨堡’的话，干脆自己去和她结婚好了。”雷古勒斯忍不住反驳道。等等，那个女孩是姓这个吧？算了，爱叫什么叫什么吧。

“雷古勒斯·施瓦岑堡！”沃尔布加吼道。

看来，她是被气到一定程度了，连中间的“冯”都忘记说了，雷古勒斯在心里刻薄地想到。

“你给我下来！”

为了他后半辈子的幸福或者清净着想，雷古勒斯决定在这件事上绝对不能妥协。他站在楼梯上伸出脑袋，对着楼下的沃尔布加吼道：

“只要她是个雅利安人，我不在乎她头发什么颜色、能生几个孩子！我也不在乎她是不是个贵族！”

楼下的沃尔布加又开始大吵大闹了，好像这样就能让小儿子回心转意。雷古勒斯把自己关在卧室里，翻看着他的飞行日记。

还有两天半，他就能坐上回柏林的火车了。他开始想念飞机引擎震天响的轰鸣声了，真的。

雷古勒斯现在在He 51上受训。He 51是末代双翼战斗机，在设计上平平无奇。不过，只凭它曾经被在西班牙大展身手的秃鹰军团飞行员们驾驶过这一点，就足够让雷古勒斯兴奋了。

雷古勒斯在家的第四个白天，沃尔布加出门去参加她热衷的国家社会主义妇女联盟的活动，他松了一口气。上午外面一直下着小雨。雷古勒斯吃完午餐，坐在露台的躺椅上发呆。

如果君特·迈尔那个家伙在就好了，那个嬉皮笑脸的家伙总是有很多找乐子的鬼点子。也不知道他现在怎么样了，能不能通过数学考试。

“你还记得他吗，克利切？”雷古勒斯对坐在他腿旁的金毛犬说，用手摸着它毛茸茸的脑袋，“我是说那个头发颜色和你一样的迈尔。他还陪你玩过游戏呢。你还记得吗？”

克利切听懂了“游戏”这个词，兴奋地站起来围着雷古勒斯团团转。它跑到门口，眼巴巴地看着雷古勒斯，吠了一声。

“别乱叫，克利切。”雷古勒斯立即说。克利切坐在门口，用一双无辜的大眼睛使劲盯着雷古勒斯看。

外面的雨已经停了。

一人一狗对视着。片刻之后，雷古勒斯拗不过一心想出家门的克利切，败下阵来。

“好啦好啦，我带你出去，行了吧？”

克利切摇着尾巴，一溜烟地跑走了。这可是它好不容易争取过来的机会呢！

雷古勒斯手上拽着克利切的绳子，骑着自行车穿梭在慕尼黑的街巷中。慕尼黑有四条王室大道：路德维希大街、马克西米利安大街、摄政王街和布林纳街，由当时的巴伐利亚国王路德维希一世下令修建。伊萨河畔的施瓦岑堡家与路德维希大街和摄政王街的距离差不多。

他们绕来绕去，最后到了路德维希大街北段的大学门口。大学门口的半圆形草地上有零零散散几名大学生在交谈，看起来十分悠闲。

“我们还是去英国花园吧，好吗？”雷古勒斯在风中喊道。

克利切轻吠了一声表示同意。他们顺着兽医街（Veterinärstraße）一路向东，路上碰到了一队往英国花园方向进发的希特勒少年团成员。克利切在带路时刻意绕开了他们，好像不太喜欢他们。

花园入口处是遮天蔽日的高大树木。克利切在树下的荫凉停住，蹲在地上吐着舌头喘气。

“玩的够本了吧？”雷古勒斯停下自行车，好笑地看着它。按照狗的年龄来看，克利切已经不小了，难得今天跑得这么卖力。

克利切的鼻子动了动，突然站起来。它往前走了几步，转头朝雷古勒斯轻吠。

“还要？”

克利切迈开腿又要往前跑，雷古勒斯匆忙跳上自行车，搞不懂克利切今天是怎么了。他跟着克利切跑过施瓦宾溪流上的桥，来到一大片开阔的草地，在草地的东侧就是雷古勒斯常去的那处山坡。

好家伙，克利切到了草地上简直要撒欢了，雷古勒斯完全是在被它牵着在草地上飞奔。克利切的四只爪子可以轻易地避开草地上的坑洼和石子，雷古勒斯的两个轮子可不行。

“咣啷”一声，雷古勒斯连车带人一起摔在了草地上，他手上的绳子松开了。凭借多年军事训练赋予的敏捷，雷古勒斯下意识地避开了要害部位，在草地上滚了一圈，爬起来了。

金毛犬克利切看到小主人没事，竟然还要继续往前跑。

“克利切！”雷古勒斯喊道，“你给我回来！”他连身上的草屑和泥土都来不及拍掉，靠着两条腿试图追上克利切。这下，克利切跑的更欢了。雷古勒斯想踩住绳子，却差点被绊倒。

金毛犬克利切大战准战斗机飞行员施瓦岑堡，克利切胜。

由此可见，英国花园的草地还是克利切的天下。

雷古勒斯要被这只行为异常的疯狗气疯了。他轻喘着气跟克利切跑上山坡，但克利切一个拐弯，不知道藏到哪个老鼠洞里去了。

他顺着小路慢慢往上走，感到膝盖有点痛，应该是刚刚从自行车摔下来时磕的。该死，雷古勒斯想把这只疯狗宰了剁碎喂伊萨河的鱼。

山坡上是一座白色的廊式庙宇，如同一座小巧的凉亭，中间竖着的石柱上雕刻着下令建造者的名号。雷古勒斯走到山坡顶时，先是处在凉亭的背阴。他往前走了几步。

雨后的阳光穿过石碑与廊柱间的空隙，打在了雷古勒斯的脸上，让他的灰色眼睛下意识眯起。他又往前走了一步，看到凉亭那边有一个人——一个女孩。

她穿着淡绿色的针织衫、白色的长裙，全身都沐浴在金色的阳光下；亚麻色的长发被春日的微风轻轻吹起，泛着迷人的光泽。听到有人来了，她微微偏头，看到来者是雷古勒斯，露出了一个微笑。

那个如天鹅一般的女孩，那双他曾经见过的、令他魂牵梦绕的绿色眼睛。现在，那双眼睛的主人正含笑注视着他。

时间静止，风停住了，雷古勒斯忘记了呼吸。她如同在神殿的神女，而他是躲在白色廊柱后不经意窥得圣颜的凡人少年。

她好美。

在这一刻，他想感谢世间所有的神明，让他得以再次与她相见。

“下午好。”女孩开口打破了沉默，嗓音如云雀般悦耳。

“下午好，”雷古勒斯咬了一下舌尖，来迫使自己清醒，“我……您有没有看到一只狗？我在找他。”上帝呐，他竟然第一个提到的是克利切。

金毛犬克利切从石柱后现身，摇着尾巴，依旧拿它那双无辜的大眼睛瞪着雷古勒斯。雷古勒斯看着它，很想向它讨个说法。

“他很漂亮。”女孩称赞道。克利切确实是一只漂亮的狗，女仆萨拉每天都要花很多时间给它梳毛。

“谢谢，”雷古勒斯表面沉稳，实则心里已经要炸锅了，“您刚刚一直在这里吗？”

“是呀，”她的声音可真好听，“这里风景很好，我在练素描。”她指了指手上的素描本。

雷古勒斯向前走了几步，绝望地发现了那个他几乎从出生起就知道的事实：站在这里可以把整片草地看得一清二楚。也就是说，他刚刚从自行车上摔了个狗啃泥的样子、毫无形象地追着克利切跑的样子、冲着它大喊大叫的样子，她站在这里全都看到了。

雷古勒斯低头看了一眼自己的衣服，差点没背过气去。他明明有那么多套威风凛凛的制服、有那么多穿戴整齐的时间，却偏偏在最狼狈的时候被她看到了！

克利切蹲坐在他腿边，金色的尾巴在地上扫来扫去；雷古勒斯瞪了它一眼，它显得有点委屈。

“您还好吗？”她担忧地看向他的额头。雷古勒斯伸手一摸，才发现头磕破了。啊，这点小伤，根本不算什么。

“如果您不介意的话，我可以帮您弄一下，”她从口袋里掏出一卷纱布，“我最近一直在练这个，已经差不多了，就是还没有在真人身上练过。”

“好呀。”他听到自己说，觉得脑子晕乎乎的。

雷古勒斯学过急救课，雷古勒斯不需要包扎。但他不介意，完全不介意。

他们一同坐在台阶上。她离他如此近，触碰到他额头的手指是如此柔软。她身上似有若无的薰衣草香飘进他的鼻翼，雷古勒斯有点想打喷嚏，但他忍住了。

女孩把手上的一卷纱布都用上了。如果君特·迈尔看到，一定会嘲笑雷古勒斯“冒充重伤员”的。

可冒充重伤员的雷古勒斯好高兴啊。和女孩在一起的时候，他走起路来步子都轻飘飘的；和她说话的时候，他尽量让自己的声音变慢变柔；当她看向他的时候，他连手都不知道往哪里放了。

他惊喜地发现，女孩竟然还记得自己。事情接下来的发展顺利得出乎意料。等到雷古勒斯从轻飘飘的状态回过神来后，他发现自己正推着自行车、牵着克利切和女孩在公园里散步。

“您怎么会在慕尼黑呀？”他装作随意地问道。女孩转过脸看他，似乎对他提出这个问题有点吃惊。

哦，是的。他们之前只在波茨坦见过一面。他这样问太突兀了。

“我在这的大学读历史专业，从去年十一月份就在这里了。您呢？”

“我家就在这里，”雷古勒斯带着点骄傲说，“我在学校提前完成了训练任务，教官给我放了一周假。”

“那可真不错。”她称赞道，让雷古勒斯十分高兴。

“您的假期只会更多吧？”雷古勒斯问道，也许他不该问这个问题。

“我们现在就在放假呢，”女孩笑道，“我们要到五月份才开学。再过三个月，又是暑假。”

雷古勒斯几乎无法想象一年有一半都是假期的日子。从十二岁开始，他每年的假期加起来连一个月都不到，也许只有半个月。

“那可真够受的。如果是我的话，准得疯了不可。”他实话实说。

女孩被这话逗笑了，让雷古勒斯有点摸不着头脑。女孩子真是让人猜不透，他又有点紧张了。

“哦，不会的。您会习惯的。”她说。

这句话令雷古勒斯想到了过去几天的不愉快。

“这可不一定。我母亲的嘴比广播还厉害，只要她醒着的时候就会一直叨叨不停。”雷古勒斯抱怨道。

不，他不应该这么说的，他们才第二次见面。对方会不会觉得他这么说很过分？

女孩看起来并不介意。“她都说了什么呀？为元首效忠吗？”

“不是——我是说，她也这么说过，并且相当乐意，”雷古勒斯可不想落人口实，“她最近想介绍一名老朋友的女儿给我——‘沙岑堡’（Schatzenburg）——对，就是这个名。我快要被烦死了。”他故意用一种很不情愿的语气说。

女孩愣了一下，继而笑道：“怎么，你不愿意吗？”她好奇地盯着雷古勒斯的脸，让他的脸有点发烫。

“当然不了！”他不满地叫道，“我连她人都没见过，她们就已经想到……咳，算了。总之，我对她真的一点兴趣也没有。”他信誓旦旦地说。

女孩若有所思地收回目光。她在想什么呢？雷古勒斯毫无头绪。

“您还是应该和她见一面再下结论，”她竟然在给他出主意，“说不定她既漂亮又聪明，还很讨人喜欢呢？”

“怎么可能，”雷古勒斯想都没想就下了结论，“能让沃——我是说，我母亲的眼光和我的不太一样。再说，我可不想在这件事上受她摆布。”他嘟囔着。

他们从林间小路走出来。在不远处的一块草地上，一群“德国少女联盟”的女孩们正在练习体操。她们平时的制服是深蓝裙子、白色衬衫，配黑色领巾；在训练时则身着白色背心和深色短裤。

根据一九三六年底颁布的《希特勒青年团法》，德国所有符合条件的青少年均需加入希特勒青年团或德国少女联盟。德国少女联盟面向的是十四至十八岁的女孩；在二十一岁，她们将加入国家社会主义妇女联盟。

雷古勒斯的同伴饶有兴致地观看着她们练习。

“我们当时就没有这么多有意思的活动呢。”她像是遗憾地说。

说实话，雷古勒斯倒是有点庆幸她不是她们中的一员。那样的丑闻在男孩们中间总是传得很快，“德国少女联盟”（BDM，Bund Deutscher Mädel）因此在私下里有不少“另类解读”，比如“Bund Deutscher Matratzen”（德国床垫联盟）“Bubi drück mich”（小坏蛋压着我）“Bald deutsche Mutter”（马上就当德国母亲）“Bund deutscher Milchkühe”（德国奶牛联盟）。总之，不是什么好名声。

元首曾经说过：

“妇女所拥有的平等权利在于，她们在其自然所定的生活领域内收获了她们理应获得的高度尊重……德国妇女有自己的战场：带着她们为国家所生的每一个孩子，为民族的斗争事业奋斗。”

是呀是呀，这话听上去没错。但一想起沃尔布加和萨拉“六个孩子”的言论，雷古勒斯就觉得后背上的寒毛都要竖起来了。

一名女性的价值仅仅体现在她为帝国生了几个孩子上吗？沃尔布加本人并没有生育过孩子，可这并不能改变雷古勒斯对她的尊重呀。

“她们能做的肯定不止这些，”雷古勒斯想起了在家里忙前跑后、永远干劲十足的沃尔布加，“女人有时候比男人强。”他不由自主地加了这么一句。

女孩诧异地看了他一眼。

“您这句话倒是与一般人说的不同。自古以来，大家都习惯性地认为女性是男性的附属品。”

“可是时代不同了，元首改变了这一切。”他颇为自豪地说。

“就我们之前提到的事情，我恐怕没有看到太大的改变。”

这句话如果是由别人说的，比如西里斯，雷古勒斯一定会生气的。

“改变需要时间，我们得慢慢来，”他耐心地解释道，“等我们争取到民族的自由，一切都只会更好的。新时代在与我们一同前进呢。”

“您的意思是我们处在一个短暂的过渡阶段，这样的一切都是可以接受的？”

雷古勒斯有点被弄糊涂了。她到底是怎么想的呢？

“差不多吧。”

“我记得元首说过——”

“元首说的当然是对的。”雷古勒斯赶紧说，生怕之前的话被误解。他朝四周看了看，还好，没发现有人。“但总有一些特例，是不是？”他压低声音说，“我的母亲就比父亲（Erzeuger）靠谱得多。”

短暂的安静。他们身后的那片草地传来少女的歌声，雷古勒斯侧耳一听，发现是希特勒青年团的进行曲《前进！前进！》。这首歌他唱过成千上万遍，歌词早就烂熟于心——

我们的旗帜正在前方飘扬，  
我们的旗帜属于崭新篇章。  
高举旗帜，紧紧相随；  
旗帜永恒，虽死犹荣！

女孩没有深究，看样子接受了这个解释，雷古勒斯放下心来。他们已经走远了，女孩回头望了一眼。

“一群同龄人凑在一起，为同一个目标一起努力，”她说回了之前的话题，“这种感觉可真好。您应该比我更有体会吧？”

这句话说到了点上。雷古勒斯对此可太有体会了，他的精神重新振奋起来。

“是呀。大家都在为了帝国的未来奋斗呢！”

“嗯，为了大德意志帝国（Großdeutsches Reich）。”

他们相视而笑，雷古勒斯的心定下来，感到暖洋洋的。大家志同道合，为同一个目标一起努力，人与人之间的联系变得前所未有的紧密，是啊，这种感觉可真好。

傍晚时分，雷古勒斯推着自行车送女孩回家，克利切坐在车座上。女孩住的地方离施瓦岑堡家不远，中间隔了一个狭长的英国花园。施瓦岑堡家所在的和平里街在花园东侧，女孩住的女王街（Königinstraße）在花园西侧。

“我可以知道您的名字吗？”雷古勒斯在两人分别时小心地问道。

“我叫菲利西娅，菲利西娅·沙茨贝格（Felicia Schatzberg），”女孩说，“我们可以不必使用敬称。”

这个姓听上去有点熟悉，但雷古勒斯没有多想。

“好的，菲利西娅，”雷古勒斯伸出了一只手，“我是雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡。今天很高兴认识了你。”

菲利西娅同他握了手。“我也很高兴。”

“我可以给你写信吗？”他期待地问。

“好呀，我很乐意。（Ja, sehr gerne.）”

祖母绿色眼睛笑意盈盈地看着雷古勒斯，让他再次有了那种窒息的感觉。

“我……我明天能来找你吗？”他一不留神，说出了心里话，平时面无表情的脸立刻红了。

哎呀呀，饿狼的尾巴要露出来啦。

太傻了，雷古勒斯在心中评判着。他想立刻逃走，可两条腿像是生了根一样一动不动。这可如何是好呀。

万幸的是，菲利西娅没有嘲笑他。她人可真好。

“如你所愿。(Wie du willst.)”她微笑道。

圣路易教堂的晚钟敲响，提醒着他们时间的流逝，湿润的石子路映着天边的夕阳。风经过庭院盛放的花树，带着一拢红粉花瓣，融进夕阳赐予的灿烂长毯，落在了他的心间。十八岁的雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡感受到了自己强烈的心跳。

他从未发现，故乡如此美丽。

本章主要参考资料：  
《Facsimile Querschnitt - Das Schwarze Korps》  
《希特勒时代的孩子们》  
Google Map


	8. 阴云密布

Chapter 8 阴云密布

一九三九年四月二十日，德国元首阿道夫·希特勒的五十岁生日。在这一天，在刚刚竣工的东西轴线大街上举办了一场盛大的阅兵式，以示庆祝。柏林市民纷纷前来观礼，一时间柏林城内喜气洋洋，万人空巷。

马上就要高中毕业的西弗勒斯·斯内普就是这一天站在道路两侧不断欢呼的成千上万的民众中的一个。他在这一天早早起床，换上了最好的衣服和鞋子。在前去观礼的路上，一名小孩不小心踩到了他的皮鞋，看到他阴沉沉的脸、油腻腻的黑发和鹰钩鼻后露出害怕的表情。可西弗勒斯没有发难，而是露出了一个微笑。

“希特勒万岁！”他自以为很和蔼地对小孩说。

小孩被西弗勒斯脸上可怕的笑容吓跑了，让他有点不自在。可这丝毫不妨碍他今天的好心情。

空军司令赫尔曼·戈林麾下的空军编队率先飞过检阅台上空。这支曾受制于《凡尔赛条约》、刚刚建立四年的队伍如今已成为欧洲大陆上一支不可小觑的军事力量。西弗勒斯着迷地抬头仰望天空，幻想着自己也能驾驶着Bf 109或“斯图卡”飞过祖国首都的上空。

先进的武器、激昂的军乐、整齐的步伐……身为一名德国人、一名雅利安人，他有什么理由不为自己的祖国感到自豪呢？他是多么希望有朝一日能成为他们中的一员啊！

他不知道的是，他的母亲艾琳·斯内普以低价买下的伊万斯家糖果店很快就要被迫关门了，因为帝国不需要“一个社会整体所不能接受的不产生利润的企业”。

八天后，希特勒在国会演说中说道——

“我克服了德国的混乱，重新建立了秩序，并且大大增加了生产……发展了交通，使庞大的公路网得以兴建，运河得以开凿，巨大的新工厂得以出现，同时也致力于提高我国人民的文化与教育水平。”

“我曾做到了使七百万失业工人全体重新得到工作……我不但使德国人在政治上团结了起来，我也曾致力于一页一页地撕毁那长达四百四十八条的条约，其中包含着任何国家人民和任何一个人都无法忍受的最卑鄙的压迫。”

“我把一九一九年从我们手里抢走的地方夺回来给了德国。我把成百万被迫与我们分离而饱受辛酸的德国人领回了自己的祖国……没有流一滴血，没有给我国人民，当然也没有给别国人民带来战争的苦难。”

“……我相信，正是这样，我才能对我们全都关心的事情尽最大的贡献，那就是：全人类的正义、幸福、进步和和平。”（见：《第三帝国的兴亡》））

一个月后，希特勒对军方首脑讲了实话：一场战争在所难免。奥赖恩·冯·施瓦岑堡上校很快从他的上级、陆军总参谋长哈尔德将军处知道了这件事，参谋部制定的计划恐怕用不了多久就会变成现实。未来将会吞噬无数人生命的精密战争机器已经开始加速转动。

时代的洪流正在裹挟着无数人向前，身处其中的人也许并不能及时察觉。十八岁的雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡在两个月前被晋升为军士（Unteroffizier）。他在空战学校的训练有条不紊地进行着，空闲时会和同学去柏林城内的餐厅吃上一顿改善伙食，每天最期待的事情是有没有收到菲利西娅的回信。

“施瓦岑贝格（Schwartzenberg），你的信！”五月底，同期的一名学员拿着一摞信走进寝室，开始分发，“卢卡斯，这是你的！”

“谢谢，”雷古勒斯从他的手中拿过来那封信，“但我的名字是施瓦岑堡。”他冷着脸说。

“哦，抱歉，施瓦岑堡。”

“没关系。”

“对了，这里还有一封你的信。信封不错，施瓦岑堡。”对方揶揄着说道。

雷古勒斯接过第二封信，从信封上那个大大的、浮夸的纹章认出这是沃尔布加的来信。她总是喜欢用印着家族纹章的信封，雷古勒斯和她说过很多遍让她换个信封，可她就是不听。雷古勒斯现在不想拆她的信，更不想看到她在信里没完没了地唠叨“沙岑堡”。不，等等……

神经大条的雷古勒斯终于意识到有什么地方不对。他记不太清沃尔布加当时说的名字是以“堡”还是“贝格”结尾的了，人们经常弄混是不是？而菲利西娅的姓氏，沙茨贝格……

雷古勒斯匆忙撕开继母的来信。在看到那个名字后，他的大脑有了一瞬间的空白——

“冯·沙茨贝格小姐在圣体节后的周末要去柏林看望她的教母。我很久没见那个老女人了，自从她的丈夫施陶芬贝格伯爵前几年去世后，她就一直在劳特林格（Lautlingen）孀居，也不知道为什么突然跑到柏林去了……”

雷古勒斯突然想起来他在英国花园里说过的话——

“她最近想介绍一名老朋友的女儿给我——‘沙岑堡’——对，就是这个名。我快要被烦死了。”他极其不耐烦地说。

“我对她真的一点兴趣也没有。”他信誓旦旦地说。

“我母亲的眼光和我的不太一样。再说，我可不想在这件事上受她摆布。”他不以为然地说。

所以，他到底还说过什么傻话？

雷古勒斯想开着他的He 51躲到云层里，最好一辈子也别出来。

第二封信是菲利西娅的。雷古勒斯坐在床铺上，动作缓慢地拆开它，心情沉重得像是一名等待宣判的犯人。

“……我去旁听了一节法律系的课。教授在向学生介绍恩斯特·鲁道夫·胡贝尔写的《大德意志帝国宪法》，并愉快地宣布这本书中的内容会纳入期末考试范围。‘元首的决定高于最高的法律。’增加考试范围可不是什么愉快的事，看来法律系不收女生的规则让我逃过一劫。”

“沃尔布加夫人一直在说服我加入‘国家社会主义妇女联盟’，很遗憾我不得不再次推辞。我从这个学期开始辅修生物，时间都花在了听教授反复强调‘生存空间（Lebensraum）’‘为了生存而战’上，我倒是宁愿他讲讲药用植物。不过，沃尔布加夫人对此很有见解，给我补充了很多知识，也因此很大度地原谅了我的无礼。”

“我告诉她我们已经认识了，她十分高兴。你用不着觉得难为情，她之前也一直在向我介绍你。她就是这样的人。”

“我会在圣体节后的周末去一趟柏林。我的妹妹丽布拉在柏林上学，一位远房表姐C.也在那里，她可真是个有趣的人。如果你愿意的话，我们可以见一面。时间你来定，好吗？”

雷古勒斯松了一大口气。菲利西娅的来信及时解救了他，她似乎没意识到他可怕的疏忽……她要来柏林了，这真是太好了。他不必在云层里躲一辈子了。

在两人约定见面的那天，雷古勒斯穿了一套崭新的蓝灰色华达呢制式常服，右胸口袋上配有德国空军的展翅鹰标识。当他戴着大檐帽从寝室里走出来的时候，迎面撞上了同学斐迪南·卢卡斯（Ferdinand Lukas）。他比雷古勒斯晚几个月过来，是个聪明正直的家伙。

“祝你好运。（Viel Glück.）”他很严肃地对雷古勒斯点点头。

“谢谢。”

因为频繁的来信，现在住这条走廊上的人都知道雷古勒斯有一个“女朋友”了。雷古勒斯是寝室中年龄最小的，他们平时没少拿这位姑娘和雷古勒斯开玩笑。但卢卡斯不会。

“你的帽子脏了。”卢卡斯突然叫住他，雷古勒斯赶紧把帽子摘下来检查。唔，没脏啊。

“哪里？”他不解地抬头，发现对方在笑，明白过来了，“你——”

“Viel Spaß，施瓦岑堡。”卢卡斯笑着拍拍雷古勒斯的肩膀，回寝室了。

好了，现在连寝室里最正经的家伙也学会拿他开玩笑了。

雷古勒斯和菲利西娅约在了夏洛滕堡宫附近的一家咖啡馆。雷古勒斯在走进咖啡馆之前，特意对着旁边服装店的橱窗看了看自己的仪容仪表。嗯，帽子没有问题，徽章没有歪，扣子扣好了，马裤也塞进了靴子里。

雷古勒斯走进咖啡馆，第一眼就看到了坐在窗边的菲利西娅。

她穿着一件淡粉色的连衣裙，桌上放着一顶插着鲜花的草帽，依然美得惊人，整个人都闪着光。

雷古勒斯自认为英姿飒爽地走到了菲利西娅面前。是呀，他长得不错，曾得到过不少女孩的青睐。他不屑于她们“廉价的”喜爱，但他期待能从菲利西娅脸上看到相似的表情——一个惊艳的眼神，或者一句由衷的赞美。

她看向他的时候，祖母绿色的眼睛依然是带着笑的，但雷古勒斯敏锐地察觉到这目光中少了点什么。

“希特勒万岁。”他行了个举手礼，菲利西娅脸上的笑意更深了。

“下午好，雷古勒斯。”她对他轻松地打了个招呼，可没有雷古勒斯预想中的惊喜。

“下午好。”不知为何，他觉得有点失望。侍者看到人来齐了，递过来两张菜单。

“谢谢。”菲利西娅转过头，对侍者微笑着说。

她似乎对所有人都这么好，雷古勒斯想到。她不会因为他的狼狈嘲笑他，但也不会因为他风头正盛而赞誉他。

菲利西娅像是看透了他的想法似的，在下一秒说：

“你今天一如既往的好看。”

这句话稍稍挽回了雷古勒斯心中的低落，可无法全部抹去他突然间涌出来的怪异的感觉。雷古勒斯没有往下继续想，因为对方的赞美而本能的感到高兴。

“你也是。”他真心称赞道。

“谢谢。”菲利西娅说，低头去看菜单。雷古勒斯犹豫了一下，决定主动提起。

“请原谅我当时的无礼，”他充满歉意地说，菲利西娅抬起头，“我不该那么说。你是对的，我确实应该见过面之后再下结论。”他强迫自己看着她的眼睛。

菲利西娅若有所思地看着他。她到底是怎么想的呢？她会怎么说呢？雷古勒斯放在腿上的手紧张得握成了拳，他第一次做副翼翻滚时大概都没这么紧张。这一切的裁判权全在于坐在他对面的那位姑娘。

“现在，你可以得出新的结论了，是不是？”菲利西娅问道。

“当然！”雷古勒斯急忙表态，很快为自己的急躁感到懊恼，“你当然既聪明……又漂亮，还很……”

他卡住了。不，他这辈子从没用这样的字眼这么夸过谁。真的太难为情了。

“谢谢你的称赞，”菲利西娅露出一个得体的微笑，给他解了围，“我很受用。”看样子，她没再打算深究下去。

所以，这事就这么过去了？雷古勒斯本来以为她会责怪他呢。他敢肯定，如果这件事发生在沃尔布加身上，她一定会把那个人骂得狗血喷头。

“这真是太好了，”雷古勒斯握成拳的手松开，仍然感觉有点不真实，“对了，你是什么时候知道我是——？”

“只是比你稍稍早了一点，”她答得滴水不漏，“这家的甜点不错，要尝尝吗？”

菲利西娅的祖母绿色眼睛含笑看着雷古勒斯，他心里再次产生了那种怪异的感觉。

她似乎永远都是笑着的，似乎在任何时候都能波澜不惊。她让他感到困惑。

“我是在真心实意地喜欢她呀，”雷古勒斯在心里失落地想，“可如果她不喜欢我的话，为什么还要对我笑呢？”

女孩子真是让人捉摸不透，相比之下，整天在机场发飙的教官都显得可亲了几分。至少，他所有的不满都是写在脸上的。

六月底，雷古勒斯在政教院的朋友——淡金色头发的君特·迈尔和胆小瘦弱的保罗·霍夫曼毕业了。他们在毕业后得到了几天假期，纷纷写信给雷古勒斯，要求一聚。

雷古勒斯买了一箱慕尼黑啤酒来招待朋友，将聚会的地点定在了他的单身公寓，提前请好了假。实际上，他还有事想找他们出主意。

在干掉了两瓶啤酒后，雷古勒斯借着酒劲问：

“我有事想问你们。其实，是我的一个朋友——他遇到了点麻烦。”

“惹上了盖世太保？”君特·迈尔也有点喝糊涂了，忘了马上要去当盖世太保的保罗还在场，“说来听听。”

“他喜欢上了一个姑娘，天天给姑娘写信，约她出来见面，”雷古勒斯掰着手指头说，“可是那个姑娘对他没什么变化。”

“不愿意搭理他？”

“啊，不是的。她一直对他很友好。”

“那你——我是说他，那他还有什么不高兴的？”

“她对所有人都这么好。”

“哦，这样啊，”君特·迈尔将最后几滴啤酒灌到嘴里，把啤酒瓶扔到一边，“那说不定她人就是很好呢。”

“说不定她想骗你——骗你这个朋友的钱，”醉醺醺的保罗也加入了讨论，“这样的女人多的是。”

“她不是这样的人，”雷古勒斯立即反驳道，“而且，她也不缺钱。”

“他们约出来见面都干什么了？”君特·迈尔冷不丁地问。他开了一瓶新的啤酒，泡沫喷到了他的衣服前襟上，但他没注意到。

“一起在公园里散步、一起坐在咖啡馆里聊天，”雷古勒斯干巴巴地说，“没了。”

君特·迈尔对着他的头就是一下子。

“你傻呀，女孩不是这么追的！”

雷古勒斯被他打得有点懵，直愣愣地抬头看他。

“你和我们也能一起在公园里散步、一起去咖啡馆，对不对？”保罗说。雷古勒斯顺着这个思路想下去：

“难道要和她做一些我和你们不能做的事情吗？”

君特·迈尔被自己嘴里的酒呛住了。他顺过来气后哈哈大笑，连腰都直不起来了。

“指望着你们两个……等到波兰被打下来，你们肯定也还是光棍！”

“是啊，说不定到时候你的孩子都会走路了，”雷古勒斯讽刺道，“不出主意就滚，别赖在这。”

“女孩子，软软的，”保罗用诗朗诵的夸张语气大声说，“说起话来很温柔……笑起来很好看。我看，要打一辈子光棍的人明明是你吧？”他“嘎嘎”地笑起来。

雷古勒斯不耐烦了，摇摇晃晃地走到墙角坐下，把剩下的啤酒都抱在自己怀里。

“不给我出主意——不给酒喝！”他凶巴巴地说。

“她有什么喜好吗？”君特·迈尔问，“比如说，我姐喜欢看电影。”

“看电影……”雷古勒斯茫然地重复。她好像从没提到过。

“我妈妈喜欢皮毛衣服。”保罗说。

“我妈……”雷古勒斯皱了下眉头，“我妈喜欢吵架。”

君特·迈尔装模做样地叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀，盘腿坐在了他身边。

“那你一定很擅长这个了。可惜，你不能和她吵架，要不然你们就玩完了。”

“有道理，”雷古勒斯递给他一瓶啤酒，“那我应该怎么做？”

“打扮的漂漂亮亮的，说一大堆赞美她的话，然后向她求婚。”保罗说。

“我……可是我不会说一大堆赞美的话啊！”雷古勒斯烦躁地往嘴里灌酒。

“多看书，书里都是这么写的——”保罗突然站起来，张开了双臂，脸上带着如饥似渴的表情。

“可赞美的米兰达！真是一切仰慕的最高峰，价值抵得过世界上一切最珍贵的财宝！”

“我的眼睛曾经关注地盼睐过许多女郎，许多次她们那柔婉的声调使我的过于敏感的听觉对之倾倒：为了各种不同的美点，我曾经喜欢过各个不同的女子；但是从不曾全心全意地爱上一个，总有一些缺点损害了她那崇高的优美。”

“但是你啊，这样完美而无双，是把每一个人的最好的美点集合起来而造成的！”

保罗的表演结束。君特·迈尔不解地看着他，打了个嗝。

“他在干什么？”他问。

“疯了。”雷古勒斯答。

“我看也是，”君特·迈尔嘟囔着，将手中的啤酒举了起来，“为了德意志帝国！”

“为了德意志帝国！”

“为了元首！”

“祝施瓦岑堡早日追到他心爱的姑娘！”

“祝保罗·霍夫曼一切顺利！”

“祝君特·迈尔光棍一辈子！”

三人喝完了一箱子酒，简直要玩疯了。君特·迈尔在厨房里找到了新玩具。他把锅翻过来当成鼓，用勺子“梆梆梆”敲得震天响；剩下的两个人像两个傻子一样一边拍着巴掌打节拍，一边用跑调到莫斯科的调子唱希特勒青年团进行曲——

前进！前进！吹响那嘹亮号角。  
前进！前进！青年人不畏艰险。  
德国，为汝之荣光，  
吾等甘愿走向灭亡。  
前进！前进！吹响那嘹亮号角。  
前进！前进！青年人不畏艰险。  
这目标如此之遥，  
青年人不辞辛劳。

我们的旗帜正在前方飘扬，  
我们一步步走向未来远方。  
我们为了希特勒一往无前，  
披星戴月，奋勇向前。  
青年人旗帜飘扬，  
为了自由与面包。  
我们的旗帜正在前方飘扬，  
我们的旗帜属于崭新篇章。  
高举旗帜，紧紧相随；  
旗帜永恒，虽死犹荣！

三个人的歌词倒是记得一点不差。

他们四仰八叉地躺在地毯上。酒量最差的保罗已经完全不省人事了，雷古勒斯看着天花板上的吊灯从两个变成三个再变成一个，迷迷糊糊地意识到自己喝的有点多。他不应该喝这么多酒的……

在这种情况下，难以想象，君特·迈尔居然还能从地上爬起来。他伸手拉了一把雷古勒斯，让他坐到了沙发上。

雷古勒斯眯起眼扫视了一圈这一地狼藉，知道明天临走前一定要请个清洁工来了。

“你怎么样？”雷古勒斯这才想起来问。

君特·迈尔明白他在指什么，踢开地上的啤酒瓶子，坐到了沙发另一头。

“老样子。还是算不明白飞机投弹，所以要投入陆军的怀抱了。”

雷古勒斯笑了，伸脚把滚过来的啤酒瓶踢回去。

“你会一切顺利的。”

“谢谢。”

“我是说真的。我的感觉一向很准。”

“那你感觉你能追到大天鹅吗？”

雷古勒斯像被冒犯了一样眯起眼睛看向君特·迈尔。他记得他没和君特·迈尔提过菲利西娅的事情——他是怎么知道的？

“直觉，”君特·迈尔带着欠揍的笑容回答道，“真想知道？简单。你这个连明信片都不稀罕看的家伙，还有谁有本事把你迷得神魂颠倒的？喂，她叫什么名字？”他一脸痞气。

“滚。”

“那我就只好继续叫她‘大天鹅’了。”

雷古勒斯真希望他不要再提这个绰号了。

“她的名字，菲利西娅。”雷古勒斯用庄重的语气小心翼翼地念出来她的名字，像是在拿出一件捧在心尖上的宝贝。

君特·迈尔同情地看了他一眼。

“施瓦岑堡沦陷了，你完了。”

雷古勒斯眯起眼睛看向窗外街道上的夜灯。这夜晚是如此静谧、安详，只是她远在千里之外。

“你说得对，我完了。”他喃喃道，感到有什么东西在他心中势不可挡地破土而出。

雷古勒斯爱上菲利西娅·沙茨贝格了，就像莎士比亚笔下的王子斐迪南爱上了公爵之女米兰达——

“当我第一眼看见你的时候，我的心就已经飞到你的身边，甘心为你执役，使我成为你的奴隶。”

“追女孩和打鸭子一样，”第二天临走前，君特·迈尔试图用他的通俗比喻对雷古勒斯解释清楚，“你千万别指望鸭子能主动撞在你的枪口上。”

“多说点好话，女孩都爱听这个。”保罗·霍夫曼补充道。

“上帝保佑，你千万别再露出那副像智障一样的表情了，简直傻透了。”君特·迈尔抱怨道。

“行了，你快滚吧。”

雷古勒斯把君特·迈尔连带着保罗一同轰出了家门。

至少，他弄明白了一件事情：如果不追菲利西娅，他会遗憾一辈子的。管他结果怎么样呢，不试试怎么知道？

雷古勒斯这一阶段的飞行训练已经接近尾声。他的教官告诉他，在拿到B级飞行员证书后，他会向施莱斯海姆飞行学校（Jagdfliegerschule Schleissheim）推荐雷古勒斯；在那里，雷古勒斯将会接受大约一年的培训，直到他成为一名合格的战斗机飞行员。

施莱斯海姆是慕尼黑北边的一个小镇。这意味着，他可以在休假日进城去找菲利西娅了。

有情人为成眷属，必先凑到一起。这个道理在雷古勒斯和菲利西娅身上是这样，在詹姆和莉莉身上也是一样。

一九三九年八月中旬，时隔三年，詹姆又悄悄回到柏林。局势越来越紧张了，德国报纸标题诸如“答复波兰，反对欧洲和平与正义的杀人狂信使！”“华沙威胁轰炸但泽——波兰人的极端蠢行与不可思议的兴奋！”在街头随处可见。德国民众普遍认为，波兰将要武力入侵德国，而他们有权进行“反攻”。

这和詹姆在英国看到的消息完全不对称，英国人以为的是：和平即将被德国打破。詹姆心急如焚，看不明白这到底是怎么一回事，只想把莉莉赶紧接到英国来。莉莉参加的“儿童运输运动”还在紧锣密鼓地进行着。他们预计组织一场大型撤离，时间在八月底或九月初。

西里斯和詹姆一同回到了柏林，他是来找雷古勒斯的。他认为，有些事雷古勒斯必须要知道。

八月二十日，雷古勒斯通过了在柏林-加托空战学校的最后一场考试，被晋升为军士长（Fähnrich），很快就能去施莱斯海姆飞行学校继续深造了。二十二日，他将自己的铺盖卷扛回柏林的单身公寓，预备搭乘二十五日一早返回慕尼黑的火车。

下午六点，雷古勒斯在门口掏出钥匙时，听到家里有动静。他轻轻将包裹放下，将钥匙慢慢插进去，无声地打开了大门，蹑手蹑脚地走进去，同时拔出了挂在身侧的空军短剑。

他走到客厅，看到一个人正坐在沙发上背对着他，露出了一个脑袋。雷古勒斯悄声走上前去，将剑抵在了对方的脖子上。

“说，你是怎么进来的。”他冷冷地说。

对方似乎被吓住了。他举起双手，用雷古勒斯熟悉的声音说：

“雷吉，是我。你给过我公寓的钥匙，告诉我可以过来找你。”

雷古勒斯难以置信地看到西里斯转过头来，没事人一样地朝他放在他脖子上的剑偏了偏脑袋，意思是“你还不快放下来”。

两年多未见，他变化不小。他把头发剪短了，人看上去开朗一些了，脸上不再总是挂着讥讽的笑。

雷古勒斯并不想见到他。

“你紧张过度了，我不是盖世太保。”西里斯轻松地说。

哦，又来了。雷古勒斯不喜欢盖世太保，但他同样不喜欢西里斯将他们看作是一类人，然后拿它们来讽刺他。

“我的剑是开过刃的，”雷古勒斯的语气冷冰冰的，“你差一点就真的死了，你知不知道？”

西里斯耸耸肩膀，不顾脖子上的剑，站了起来。

“我知道你，你不会真杀了我。”

他这种无所谓的态度令雷古勒斯感到恼火，他的剑还放在他的脖子上呢。他凭什么这么有恃无恐、认为他不会对他动手？

“你知不知道，”雷古勒斯压低了声音，“你现在已经是个‘失踪人口’了！”

两年前，施瓦岑堡家族已经对外宣布长子失踪。

“我现在拿的是英国护照。”西里斯说。

雷古勒斯瞪着他，下意识地骂了句脏话，把剑放下来收回剑鞘。他急匆匆地去门口把包裹拿进来，确定刚刚走廊上没有人，把门关上，气势汹汹地回来。

“你这个叛徒！”他愤怒地低吼道。

“你凭什么这么说？”西里斯的语气冷下来。

“你是个德国人！”

“我是个‘失踪人口’。”

“你在德国出生！”

“我的母亲是个英国人。”

雷古勒斯怒瞪着他，一时间找不到合适的话来反驳。他一瞬间有了想把西里斯暴打一顿的冲动，可他不想和他打架，实际上也不想和他吵架。

“——那你也不能这么做！”他忍无可忍地说，“你这是叛国！”

“那我要怎么做？一头撞死为‘元首’效忠吗？这不是忠诚，这是愚蠢！”

“——你怎么敢！”

“我为什么不敢？雷古勒斯，你和我一样，你用不着为希特勒和他的野心卖命。我不能眼睁睁地看着你去送死！”西里斯大声说。

雷古勒斯难以理解地看着自己的哥哥。他说的每一个字他都能听懂，可连起来竟是这般让人觉得匪夷所思。

希特勒青年团的进行曲中唱到：德国，为汝之荣光，吾等甘愿走向灭亡。在这里，每一个帝国少年的梦想都应该是为国牺牲！

“送死？如果没有人拥有献出生命的觉悟，我们怎么能赢得战争？”

“战争？除了纳粹，没有人想要战争！难道你还看不到吗？奥地利、捷克斯洛伐克——波兰就是下一个！”

“那是因为波兰佬想要打我们！”雷古勒斯激动的声音盖过了西里斯的，“我们受到了威胁，必须要反攻！你去看看报纸就知道了！”

西里斯发出一声嗤笑，这声音雷古勒斯再熟悉不过了。他对此厌烦至极。

“谎言，全都是谎言。”西里斯厌恶地说。

气氛降到了冰点，谈话没法进行下去了。两人都意识到：他们原本没想要和对方吵架的，这解决不了任何问题。因此，他们很有默契地到此为止。

“你要喝点什么吗？”雷古勒斯盯着窗棂问道。

“不用了。”西里斯拒绝道，正合他意。

“你现在住在哪？”

“阿尔法德舅舅把他的房子给了我。”

他们的舅舅、前帝国外交官阿尔法德·冯·施瓦岑堡搬家去瑞士了。沃尔布加对此很生气，声称和弟弟断绝关系。这件事雷古勒斯是知道的。

“既然你看不惯这里，为什么要回来？”雷古勒斯强压下心中的烦躁。他当然不是在指望西里斯回心转意。他在柏林现身可能会引出一系列的麻烦，到时候还得雷古勒斯去收拾残局。提早打算总是好的。

“我在英国找到了我们的外祖父，从他那里知道了很多关于她的事情。我以为你愿意知道，”西里斯的声音难得的柔和几分，“她的名字是亚历珊德拉·斯万，出生在——”

“够了！”雷古勒斯大叫道，为自己的失态懊恼，深吸了一口气，“你错了，我不想知道，一个字也不想知道。”他转向西里斯。

“她是我们的母亲。”西里斯不解地看着他。

“我的母亲是沃尔布加·施瓦岑堡伯爵夫人，是一个德国人。”雷古勒斯执拗地强调。

“那个老妖婆？”西里斯冷笑，“她又给你灌了什么迷魂汤？她怎么配！我们的母亲比她要好得多！”

“你到底想干什么？你又想通过贬低挖苦我来显示自己很高明吗？”

西里斯皱起眉头，把手插到了口袋里。

“我只是想告诉你妈妈的事。你什么时候学的和沃尔布加一样——”

“因为是她养大了我！”雷古勒斯突然高声说，“我宁愿她是我的母亲！我宁愿一丁点关系也不要和英国人扯上！”

“是她把你带到了这个世上！”

西里斯的这句话让雷古勒斯的表情扭曲起来。多年隐忍的感情剧烈起伏，那张始终平静的面具终于要维持不住了。

“对，没错。你说你知道了很多她的事，可你知不知道她是怎么死的？”

“他们都说她是病故的。”西里斯皱着眉头说。

“她是难产死的。听到了吗，西里斯，她是为了生我才死的！我的出生是以她的死亡为代价的！这等于是她把自己的生命给了我！难道你没有注意到吗，父亲从来都不会给我过生日！那是因为是我——是我害死了他最爱的女人！他讨厌我，他恨我，他恨不得那天死的那个人是我！就在我出生的那一天！”

“但是他喜欢你，”雷古勒斯说出了那个他一直以来都不愿承认的事实，“无论我多努力，他永远都不会注意到。他恨我。”他痛苦地说。

西里斯震惊地看着雷古勒斯，这些话他从来都没有和他说过。他从没有想到雷古勒斯心里会有这么多想法。如果他能早一点告诉他——

“你从来都没有注意到，是不是？你从来都不会注意到在我身上发生了什么，只知道追求你想要的，从来都不在乎别人！”

“我没有——”

“我被你从小嘲笑到大！你还记得我第一次和你说我想去当飞行员的时候，你是怎么和我说的吗？你笑话我有恐高症，永远也不可能飞上天！我难过得要命，可你压根不在乎！”

西里斯记得他小时候恐高，但完全想不起来这件事了。

“可是你知道我是怎么克服的吗？”雷古勒斯的语气变得兴奋起来，他的脸上带着残忍的笑容，那份残忍是对他自己的，“我刚满十二岁去参加政教院的入学测试，最后一项测试是从五楼上跳下去！你嘲笑过我做不到，是不是？可我偏要做给你看。”

雷古勒斯的表情变得狂热——一种就算要献出生命也毫不犹豫的狂热。

“就是死了又能怎么样呢？整天被你冷嘲热讽让我觉得还不如死了呢！他们没告诉我有没有防护措施，只是命令我跳下去！可是我相信他们不会让我白白送死——事实证明，我赌对了！”他高兴地说。

“我跳下来，摔在了撑起来的帆布上，成为了他们中的一份子！从此以后我就知道，如果人想做一件事情的话，那他一定可以做到。如果我想成为一名飞行员，那我一定可以做到。如果元首需要我们去为他赢得一场战争，我们也同样可以做到！”

雷古勒斯气喘吁吁地看着西里斯，这大概是他第一次在西里斯面前一口气说这么多话。

西里斯想起来了。那一天雷古勒斯从波茨坦回到柏林的家中，脸色发白，走路的时候腿都在打哆嗦，像是被吓坏了。他当时说了什么来着？胆小鬼？

“但这是错的，雷吉，”西里斯咽了口唾沫，艰难地说，“我很抱歉。但这确实是错的。”

“我不会听信一个叛国者的话。”雷古勒斯斩钉截铁地说。

那个称呼令西里斯的眉头皱了一下。

“我的祖国是不列颠，”西里斯说，“不是德意志，更不是普鲁士。”他微微讽刺道，可雷古勒斯没有理会。

“很好。看来，你选了你的路，而我选了我的。”雷古勒斯转过头，不愿与他多谈。

“你听好了，雷古勒斯，”西里斯举起手，试图做最后一次尝试，“对于过去的那些事，我很抱歉。可这不是你做出错误选择的理由！”

一丝错愕划过雷古勒斯的心间。西里斯居然认错了，可这无济于事。

“没人可以斩断他的过去，”雷古勒斯盯着窗外，语气平静，“我不知道你是怎么做到的，但我知道我不行。我就是个德国人。”

“我是在以兄弟的身份劝你，不是以一个英国人或德国人。”

“兄弟？”雷古勒斯戏谑地重复着这个词，垂下目光，笑了一下，“我们有多久没说过这个词了，西里斯？我还以为你忘了呢。”

兄弟二人对峙着。他们都意识到，错过的那些再也回不来了。深藏心底的伤痕被挖出来，迟到的歉意不再被需要，他们选择了各自的路，一切都晚了。

“你会后悔的，雷吉，”西里斯轻声说，似乎预见了一个他无力拯救的人的命运，这令他难过——特别是这个人是他向来认为软弱的弟弟，“你会发现这都不是你想要的。请你——”

雷古勒斯抬头，灰色眼睛冰冷如锋芒的目光令西里斯的心颤了一下。他不知道事情是怎么一步步走到今天的。

“绝不。”雷古勒斯吐出了这个词。

西里斯想起那把冰冷的剑放在自己脖子上的感觉。

都结束了。

“在我开枪把你打死之前，滚吧，”雷古勒斯侧过身，不耐烦地命令道，“把钥匙留下。”

西里斯不相信他会这么做，但他确实不再是过去的那个雷古勒斯了。

西里斯盯着他，从口袋里掏出那把他只使用过一次的钥匙放在门口的柜子上，又掏出来一张纸压在下面。西里斯一直看着他，可他没有转头。他们又一次错过了。

西里斯神色复杂地看了一眼雷古勒斯，什么也没说，离开了。至少，他尝试过了。

关门声响起后，雷古勒斯整个人陡然放松下来。屋顶上的乌鸦凄凉地叫了几声，夕阳透过对面的窗玻璃反射到雷古勒斯的眼睛中。他用手抹了把脸，发现手上都是汗。

他们大概此后再也不会见面了，这样也好。

是的，他讨厌西里斯，是这样的……雷古勒斯转过身，目光落在放在柜子上的钥匙上，发现那下面还压着一张什么。

他慢慢走过去，发现钥匙下面压的是一张照片。那是一名年轻女子，笑得极其灿烂。在此之前的很多年，她模糊的容颜一直镌刻在他记忆深处，今天终于再次清晰起来。

“亚历珊德拉·斯万……”

第一次，他念出了生母的名字，灰眼睛中出现了一层极薄的脆弱。他们本该有更多的时间相处。他不知道她是个怎样的人，不知道她的过去，不知道她曾对未出生的自己抱有怎样的期冀；而她缺席了他全部的未来。也许，她会是一位好母亲，一位比沃尔布加好得多的母亲：温柔、聪慧、善解人意。

“……妈妈。”

他轻轻摸了摸她的脸，迷茫的目光中流出来了点眷恋。

下一秒，雷古勒斯把照片撕成碎片，丢进烟灰缸点火烧掉了。

本章主要参考资料：  
《第三帝国的兴亡》  
《柏林日记》  
《二战德国空军单兵装备》  
《黑暗降临》  
《希特勒的土地》  
Wikipedia（“Alexandrine Gräfin von Üxküll-Gyllenband”）


	9. 暴风雨前

Chapter 9 暴风雨前

“德国和苏联这对死敌居然握手言和了，不可思议。”美国记者高奈莉娅·麦克米兰八月二十二日在日记中写道。

八月二十三日，德国与苏联在莫斯科正式签署《苏德互不侵犯条约》，并在秘密附加协议中意图共分波兰。

八月二十四日，米勒娃·麦格女士在临行前去莉莉·伊万斯的住处与她告别。英国使馆明日将会撤走最后一批侨民。

伊万斯一家已经不住在糖果店楼上的公寓里了。新的法律规定，德国人不得将房子租给犹太人，他们一家人只好搬到别处。伊万斯夫人的一个朋友幸运地拿到了去美国的签证，慷慨地将自己的房子借给了伊万斯一家。

现在，唯一令莉莉感到欣慰的是，佩妮已经被送走了。

“剩下的工作交给你了。车票和船票都已经定好了，在这，”戴着方框眼镜的米勒娃·麦格拿出来一摞纸放在桌子上，“这是他们的身份证件。一共五十二个孩子，加上你五十三人。”

“我的妹妹佩妮已经跟詹姆一起走了，”莉莉·伊万斯说，“所以一共是五十一个孩子，加上我五十二个人。”

“抱歉。波特先生已经带走一个了。真遗憾不能和你一起负责最后一次。你是个好姑娘，和你共事很愉快。”麦格女士的面容依然很严厉，但声音放柔了些。

莉莉看着麦格女士，眼睛渐渐湿润。

“我也很遗憾，认识您真的让我感到很高兴，也很荣幸。您是个很好的人，愿意在这种时候到这里来，帮助我们这些——”

麦格女士将莉莉揽到怀里，轻轻拍着她的后背。

“能帮助到你们，是我的荣幸。你值得更好的。”

十九岁的莉莉·伊万斯点点头，晶莹的泪珠溢出她的翠绿色眼睛。过去受到的那些难堪和屈辱都在这一刻迸发出来。她忍了很久，可突然就忍不住了。

“别哭了，孩子。都会过去的，”麦格女士安慰说，“总有一天，一切都会恢复正常的。”

“真的吗？”莉莉犹疑地问。

“当然，”麦格女士拿出手绢，拭去莉莉脸上的眼泪，“而且，我们很快就会再见面的，不是吗？”

莉莉点头，露出一个带着泪光的微笑。

昨天，莉莉本来是要和詹姆一同离开的，但接手莉莉工作的活动负责人突然被盖世太保抓走了。莉莉害怕三年前的事情再次发生，催促詹姆赶紧离开；她在移交工作后，将带着这一批孩子一同前往英国。

两人约定，最多两周在哈里奇的港口相见。

八月二十五日，英国和波兰在伦敦正式签署《英波军事同盟》，英国承诺将协防波兰以保证维护波兰的独立。

八月二十六日，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，雷古勒斯回到了故乡慕尼黑。火车出奇的挤，要不是雷古勒斯是个身强力壮的小伙子，恐怕都要被挤成鞋垫子了。饶是这样，由于调度的问题，它还在中间多停了好几个小时。雷古勒斯原本在八个小时前就应该到的，结果在车上站了将近二十个小时，一路上就吃了块面包。由此看来，帝国铁路公司的那帮人真应该去达豪接受点教育。

这个点不太容易有出租车，雷古勒斯准备坐电车回去。他在车站等了半个小时，也没见有一辆电车过来。

他不知道的是，慕尼黑现在不仅缺做新电车的材料，还缺开电车的司机。大战在即，所有的人和物都要先供应前线部队。

雷古勒斯最后选择自己走回家。和平里街十二号与火车站相距不过三公里，这点距离对他来说不算什么，等到回到家的时候正好能赶上早饭呢。

初秋的早晨伴随着淡淡的雾气、清脆的鸟鸣和陆续醒来的商铺。他一路向东，先后经过卡尔广场、布林纳大街、音乐厅广场。一路上售报箱上贴着的报纸标题都是：

“波兰陷入全面骚乱——日耳曼人家庭逃亡——波军士兵向德国边界推进！”

“这次玩火过了头——三架德国客机遭到波军射击——走廊地区许多日耳曼农舍燃起熊熊大火！”

“该死的波兰佬。”他低声骂了一句，但没有被这种糟糕的情绪困扰太久。音乐厅广场统帅堂前依旧红旗猎猎、威严赫赫。他坚信，如同过去的很多次那样，元首很快就会救那些可怜的同胞于水火之中。

他沿路德维希大街向北走了一段，向东拐进冯德坦街。再往东就是摄政王街——

雷古勒斯在英国花园的西南角不自觉地停住脚步。他看到了那条小路上竖着的路牌。

女王街。

一种最温柔的情感一瞬间包裹住他冷硬的心，如同一阵温暖的春风，或母亲的手。菲利西娅……他已经有两个月没见过她了。她最近怎么样了？她过得好吗？她有没有……

雷古勒斯的两只脚不由自主地朝着路牌所指的方向去了。

菲利西娅借住在一名富有的老寡妇家中。雷古勒斯隐约记得沃尔布加和他提到过这名“施密特夫人”，两人好像曾经在什么聚会上发生过争执。雷古勒斯觉得这件事在沃尔布加身上发生一点都不奇怪。

雷古勒斯站在这栋米黄色的别墅门口，犹豫着要不要按门铃。他觉出来了自己的唐突——今天是周六，万一这个时候她们还没有起床怎么办？万一她们正在吃早餐怎么办？万一……

圣路易教堂浑厚悠远的钟声敲响了，给予了他一刹那的勇气。他按下了门铃，在心里祈祷着菲利西娅待会不要责怪他。

大约一分钟后，门开了，一个胖胖的老妇人走出来。她穿着巴伐利亚传统的连衣裙，看款式像是十年以前的。再过一个月，又到了慕尼黑十月啤酒节（Oktoberfest）的时间，不过它在去年已经被更名为“大德意志节”（Großdeutsches Volksfest）。

施密特夫人穿这条裙子简直像一条裹在彩色绸布里的肥鳟鱼，雷古勒斯忍不住想。

“希特勒万岁，”雷古勒斯行礼道，“我来找沙茨贝格小姐，夫人。”他很有礼貌地说。

施密特夫人不满地审视着他，让雷古勒斯紧张得手心直冒汗。

“您是她什么人？我怎么从来没见过您？”她高傲地一抬下巴，抱起了手臂，说的是巴伐利亚方言。

“我是她的朋友（Freund）。”

不这么说还好，一听他这么说，施密特夫人立刻开始上下打量起他，就差要拿放大镜看他衣服上的每道褶子了。雷古勒斯紧张地伸手抹了抹身上的制服，希望它在火车上被蹂躏了一天后看上去不会太糟。

“沙茨贝格小姐住院了。”施密特夫人突然抛出来这么个惊天消息，雷古勒斯的心一下子就揪起来了。

“什么！”

施密特夫人低头，不紧不慢地翘起手指假装掸掸绸带上的灰。

“她怎么了？”雷古勒斯焦急地看着她，“请您务必要告诉我，我——”

施密特夫人似乎对雷古勒斯的反应十分满意。

“她去阿默湖度假的时候不小心摔断腿了，就在前天。不过别担心，希菲尔德医院（Klinikum Seefeld）的医术还是不错的，护士还是原先的那些。”

“谢谢您告诉我这些。我先告辞了，”雷古勒斯急急地说，“希特勒万岁。”

雷古勒斯背着他的行李急匆匆地穿过英国花园，往和平里街十二号的施瓦岑堡宅跑去。他猜得不错，到家的时候沃尔布加正在吃着早饭，准备待会出门去参加国家社会主义妇女联盟的活动呢。

“车钥匙呢？”雷古勒斯气喘吁吁地问沃尔布加。

“你要车钥匙干什么？”沃尔布加奇怪地看着他。

“菲利西娅摔断腿了，我得去看她。”雷古勒斯不假思索地说，在门口的盒子里找到了那辆奔驰车的钥匙，就要出门。

“你不能开那辆车。车没油了。”沃尔布加叫住了他。

雷古勒斯回头，难以置信地看着沃尔布加。这种事以前还从没发生过呢！沃尔布加怎么会让车的油箱空着？

“响应元首的号召，”沃尔布加很自豪地说，“我们要为奔赴前线的战士节省每一滴燃料——也包括你。”

未来的“前线战士”雷古勒斯没忍住骂了句脏话。他今天节省的燃料和食物已经足够多了，看样子还得被迫继续节省。

“那我骑自行车过去。”他只好说。

教堂的钟响了一下。七点一刻。

阿默湖位于慕尼黑西南约四十公里处，是慕尼黑人爱去的度假之地。施瓦岑堡家在阿默湖边有栋别墅，雷古勒斯小时候经常在夏季去那度假，因此识得路。

雷古勒斯跳上自行车之前，沃尔布加叫女仆萨拉给他装了两个夹着奶酪的纽结面包（Brezel）。雷古勒斯拿出来一个，连上面的盐粒都忘了往下剥，直接叼在了嘴里。沃尔布加皱眉，他现在的做派可一点也不“贵族”。

哦，让所谓的贵族礼仪都去见鬼吧，雷古勒斯只想快点见到他心爱的姑娘。他的肚子是空的，但身上的力气源源不断，像是使不完似的。

日头越来越高，自行车被他蹬得“吱吱”响。他在半路脱掉了蓝灰色军服外套，团吧团吧和另一个纽结面包一起塞进了车筐。汗水把他身上的衬衫都浸透了，但他一点都没察觉到。九点半，在教堂敲钟两下的时候，他终于把自行车骑进了希菲尔德医院的树篱。

“我来找沙茨贝格小姐，”雷古勒斯对医院咨询处说，咨询处的护士看到他满头大汗的样子吃了一惊，“或者冯·沙茨贝格小姐。”

护士递给他一个登记簿，让他写上名字。雷古勒斯心急如焚，根本没仔细看，字迹潦草地签上了自己的大名。

“二楼，上楼梯右转左手第三间。”护士对他说。

雷古勒斯快步走上楼梯，掏出手帕擦了擦脸上的汗。他走上二楼，离她越来越近，脚步反而渐慢。

他听到了她的声音。

她应该是在笑，雷古勒斯立刻想象出她现在的模样、那双含笑的祖母绿色眼睛。她永远都是在笑着的，可真好。他真希望她能永远这样。

雷古勒斯抬起手，小心地敲了三下木门。

“进来吧！（Hereinspaziert！）”一个女声说，但不是她。雷古勒斯有点疑惑地推开门，愣在了门口。

躺在床上、腿打着石膏的姑娘不是菲利西娅。她的模样和菲利西娅有六七分相似，但远没有菲利西娅漂亮。他的菲利西娅正坐在旁边的椅子上摆弄着花瓶里的鲜花呢。雷古勒斯上上下下看了她好几眼，终于确定她毫发未伤。

他的心放下来了。

菲利西娅的视线从花瓶移到了门口站着的人，看到几乎是从水里捞出来的雷古勒斯，罕见地露出了一丝错愕。她连忙起身，走上前。

“发生了什么？”她关切地问道。

好在，在赶了两个多小时的路后，雷古勒斯的脸已经足够红了，要不然这能暴露很多问题。

又弄错了，雷古勒斯感到十分挫败。虽然他没再弄混“沙茨贝格”“沙茨堡”“沙岑堡”，也记着身为奥地利贵族“冯·沙茨贝格”“沙茨贝格”只是在不同场合下的称呼，但他忘了，并不是只有一个“沙茨贝格小姐”。

菲利西娅提到过，她还有个妹妹叫丽布拉……似乎是在柏林上学，所以他忽略了。他怎么就没有多问一句呢？

“我……”雷古勒斯坐下来，突然发现自己怎么也开不了口。他开始生自己的气了。上帝啊，难道要他告诉菲利西娅，他以为她的腿摔断了吗？

“当然是来看你的呀，”病床上的丽布拉干脆地替雷古勒斯回答了，“我和他又不认识，难道他是来看我的吗？”

在菲利西娅的注视下，雷古勒斯点点头，尴尬到了极点。菲利西娅会怎么说呢？雷古勒斯斗胆瞅了一眼对面的镜子，已经不知道什么是尴尬了。

他，雷古勒斯，在经过了差不多二十四个小时的奔波后，看起来宛如一只穿着制服的落水狗，而且不用说，肯定带着一股汗馊味。他刚刚进门前怎么就没想到要照照镜子呢？他回家的时候为什么不洗个澡、换套衣服呢？他为什么要那么着急呢？

“你一定累坏了吧。”菲利西娅拿过来一条香喷喷的毛巾，温柔地给他擦干了头发，把他的脸也擦出来了。她和施密特夫人一样，穿的巴伐利亚的传统紧身裙，身上依然带着那种淡淡的薰衣草味。她无意间靠得太近，让雷古勒斯不好意思起来。

“我自己来吧。”他说完就后悔了，但只得不情愿地从菲利西娅手中接过来毛巾，眼巴巴地看着她离自己越来越远。

“你还没吃早饭吧，”她很体贴地说，“你等着，我去给你拿点吃的。”

菲利西娅离开病房，房间里剩下丽布拉和雷古勒斯两个人。雷古勒斯偏过头，一动不动地盯着窗外的田野。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”腿上打着石膏的丽布拉冲他一扬下巴，骄横地问道。雷古勒斯转回头。

“我是雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡，女士。”他很规矩地答道。

“施瓦岑堡……”丽布拉想了想，“我从没听我姐提起过这个名字呀！”

她这句话如同在雷古勒斯炙热的心上浇了一大桶冰水。

“我告诉你，我姐姐在学校里可受欢迎了！每个人都喜欢她呢！”丽布拉骄傲地说。

这句话雷古勒斯一点也不怀疑。他想象不出这个世界上会有人讨厌菲利西娅。她是那么好、好得近乎完美，让他在她面前自惭形秽。

“而且我再偷偷告诉你，”丽布拉露出一个狡猾的笑，“我觉得我姐姐有喜欢的人哦。我想，得什么样的人才能配得上她呀！”

雷古勒斯表面上没什么反应，可实际上警惕地竖起了耳朵。

“我想，他首先得长得很好看，风度翩翩、仪表堂堂。”

雷古勒斯瞅了一眼自己身上皱巴巴、脏兮兮的衣服，在心里叹了口气。

“其次，他要非常聪明，要和我姐姐差不多才行。”

雷古勒斯直到现在也看不透菲利西娅到底是怎么想的，大概永远也看不清了，只得又叹了口气。

“第三，他要能挣很多钱，这样才能养得起我姐姐。”

雷古勒斯现在每个月的税前工资才二百帝国马克出头，这点钱税后在帝国饭店吃两顿饭就没了。唉，算了。

“最后，也是最重要的一条：他一定要非常爱我姐姐。我姐姐说东他绝不往西，我姐姐要月亮他绝不会摘星星！”

这次雷古勒斯倒是没叹气。

“这不可能吧，”他皱眉指出她话里的漏洞，“如果一个人走错了路，另一个人难道要跟着他一起去撞南墙吗？”

“你不懂，”丽布拉假装高深莫测地摇摇脑袋，“我姐姐是永远也不会出错的。”

得了，雷古勒斯算是明白过来了。她姐姐在这小孩心里就是个神仙般的人物。他跟这个傻孩子较什么劲啊。

看到雷古勒斯不相信，丽布拉从枕头底下摸出来一本书，对他说：

“小说里都是这么写的！英俊的男主角一眼爱上了美丽的女主角，从此对她一往情深，矢志不渝——”

“那都是骗人的。”雷古勒斯没忍住泼她冷水。

“——发誓这辈子非她不娶，”丽布拉的脸上带着十分向往的表情，“如果有一天我也能碰上这么一个人，那我就勉为其难地考虑一下吧。”她喜滋滋地说。

“这是不可能的，”雷古勒斯很诚恳地告诉她，“如果得不到回应，没有人会坚持下去的。人都不傻。”

“吱嘎”一声，菲利西娅推门进来了。她左手手臂上搭着几件叠好的衣物，手上托着一个放满食物的托盘，真是满载而归。

“抱歉耽搁了一会，”菲利西娅的脸上带着微笑，“我问过缪勒医生了，他很愿意把他办公室里的盥洗室借给你。这是我问隔壁的实习医生借来的，是刚洗好的，他和你身高差不多。如果你愿意的话，可以在吃完早餐后——”

“太好了，谢谢你，”雷古勒斯上前接过托盘，闻到了牛奶诱人的香味，突然被唤起了食欲，“真是太麻烦你了。”

“我很乐意。”

雷古勒斯努力不让自己的吃相看上去太过狼吞虎咽，但他在过去一天只吃了两个面包，实在是饿极了。还好菲利西娅在为妹妹丽布拉读书，顾不上看雷古勒斯。

米兰公爵安东尼奥曾经靠篡权上位，现在正在劝说那不勒斯国王的弟弟西巴斯辛重复他当年的路——

“时机全然与你有利；我在强烈的想象里似乎看见一项王冠降到你的头上了。”

“尊贵的西巴斯辛，你徒然让你的幸运睡去，竟或是让它死去；你虽然醒着，却闭上了眼睛。”

众人都说，那不勒斯王子斐迪南已经在那场暴风雨中溺亡。

安东尼奥问：“那么告诉我，除了他，应该轮到谁继承那不勒斯的王位？”

“克拉利贝尔。”她是王子斐迪南的姊妹，但嫁到了遥远的突尼斯。

丽布拉盯着姐姐专注的脸，咳嗽了一声，菲利西娅停住。

“怎么了？”

丽布拉指指坐在椅子上的雷古勒斯。他已经吃完了，现在靠在椅子背上累得睡过去了，安静得像一只猫。

“他真的是我见过的最好看的男孩了，”丽布拉同情地看着他小声说道，遗憾地摇摇头，“可惜人有点傻。”

“别那么说他。”菲利西娅立刻维护道，丽布拉扁扁嘴，装作不满地瞪了雷古勒斯一眼。

一阵风吹进来，丽布拉突然打了个很响的喷嚏，把雷古勒斯吵醒了。他的脑袋一不小心撞到了墙上。

“要集合了吗？”他嘟囔着，揉揉脑袋，睁开了眼睛，发现菲利西娅和丽布拉都在看着他，这才意识到自己不是在营地。

丽布拉丢给菲利西娅一个眼神，意思是“我刚刚说什么来着”，但菲利西娅是不会故意让雷古勒斯难堪的。

“我还没问你，你怎么突然回来了？是在柏林的训练结束了吗？”她另找了个话题。

“是呀，”提起这个，雷古勒斯来了精神，“我已经拿到B级飞行员证书了，之后一年都会在施莱斯海姆受训。”他像个等待着表扬的孩子似的。

“可真不错，”菲利西娅说，“你很快就能实现你的梦想了呢。而且施莱斯海姆就在慕尼黑旁边。”

雷古勒斯充满希望地看着菲利西娅，不料丽布拉清清嗓子，把菲利西娅的注意力吸引过去。

这个傻小孩好烦，雷古勒斯心想。

“我要睡觉了，你们出去聊天吧，”丽布拉不由分说道，“说不定缪勒医生会愿意把他的办公室也借给你们呢。”她挑衅似的看着雷古勒斯。

雷古勒斯深深地怀疑，自己是不是得罪这个傻小孩了。

“缪勒医生昨天晚上值夜班，刚刚回家了，”菲利西娅的脸上带着无可挑剔的笑容，“那你好好睡觉吧。”她摸了摸丽布拉的脑袋。

雷古勒斯确信，在他走出房间之前，丽布拉都在瞪着他。

女孩子真是一种让人捉摸不透的生物，好像从火星来的似的，雷古勒斯在心里咕哝道。

在换上干净的衣服后，雷古勒斯觉得自在多了。他敢肯定，菲利西娅不会像沃尔布加那样翻旧账，这个想法令他松了一大口气。他可不想十八岁做下的的蠢事一直被人叨叨到八十岁。不对，等等——

他为什么会想到八十岁？

“我很高兴你今天能过来，”菲利西娅说，两人正漫步在医院门前一望无垠的田野上，蓝天白云美得像一幅油画，“现在的局势真是令人担忧。到处都在说要打仗了。”

“我们不会输的。”雷古勒斯安慰道。

“可是，总会有人……对不对？”她像是伤感地说，雷古勒斯没有责备她的软弱。是啊，战争当然会有牺牲，这是毋庸置疑的，但是为什么要在开战之前想这些事呢？说不定这又是一场兵不血刃的战争呢。

“等我们得到我们想要的，就会结束的。这不会太久的。”他说。

“可我们想要得到什么呢？”菲利西娅问。

“自由、尊重、生存空间。你怎么突然忘了呀？”雷古勒斯笑道。

菲利西娅对此不置可否。

“你看上去瘦了。我听说马上要开始施行食物配给制度了，会不会影响到你在学校的伙食呀？”

雷古勒斯没仔细想过这件事。

“不会吧，”他想到了空军在国防军中的超然地位，“就算有影响也是先影响陆军。别担心了。”

两个人走到了这条小路的尽头，要折回去了，可雷古勒斯不想再等了。傻小孩丽布拉说的那句“我觉得我姐姐有喜欢的人哦”一直在他耳朵边嗡嗡作响，他决定赌一把。

“菲利西娅，等等，我有话想和你说。”雷古勒斯叫住她，菲利西娅转过身来，抬头看着他。

“怎么啦？”

“我……”雷古勒斯看到那双美丽的眼睛，脑子又有了一瞬间的卡壳，“我想对你说……”

“你今天穿得很漂亮。”对，这是实话。

菲利西娅今天穿了一条银蓝色的及膝裙，无论是裙摆的缎面、腰上的系带还是衣袖的花边，都如湖面上的月光一般高贵、娴雅。他多么想伸手抓住这道月光，永远攥在手上、藏在心里。

“谢谢。”菲利西娅微微一笑。

“我喜欢……我很喜欢这里的风景，”雷古勒斯磕磕绊绊地说，“还有……”

菲利西娅突然叹了声气，她看向他的绿色眼睛中满是无奈。雷古勒斯觉得自己被嫌弃了。

“别动。”菲利西娅轻轻说，抓住雷古勒斯的衣服前襟，踮起脚。

啊，还差一点。

晚夏初秋的风轻轻吹过，一缕带着薰衣草香的亚麻色头发拂过雷古勒斯的脸颊，弄得他的心痒痒的。她的目光温柔似水，如同林间深潭的祖母绿眼睛会说话一般，他的魂都要被吸走了。

“你是精灵吗？”雷古勒斯呆呆地问，接着低头吻住了她。

女孩子的嘴唇软软的，像一块好吃的草莓蛋糕。他多想……可不行。

在病房里使劲伸着脖子的丽布拉成功捕捉到了这一幕，露出一个阴谋得逞的笑容。

“菲尔啊菲尔，”她趴在窗台上自言自语道，“还好他没有你聪明，只有你欺负他的份，没有他欺负你的份。要不然你就惨啦。”她看上去颇为得意。

菲利西娅离开他，放下踮起的脚。她柔软的手抚上他的脸颊，眼睛亮晶晶的。这是真实发生的事吗？雷古勒斯从她的眼中看到了他一直期待的、前所未有的温柔的真诚。

“那星星原本在你的眼中，后来落在了我的心上。”她像是在念一首诗，发出一声叹息。雷古勒斯不能理解这句话，可瞬间明白了她的心意。

五彩斑斓的烟花在雷古勒斯的心里“嗖嗖嗖”地升空，将寂寞黑夜照亮如同白昼，让他感到前所未有的幸福和快乐。在这一刻到来时，似乎过去所有的痛苦都消失不见、不值得一提，他所看见的、拥有的，只有眼前的人。

“说一大堆赞美她的话，然后向她求婚。”

可他痴痴地看着她，不知道该用怎样的言语来表达。这个世界上真的有那样好的词句，可以描绘出她的万分之一吗？

“我真的喜欢你，菲利西娅。”雷古勒斯说。他将手小心翼翼地放在她的发侧，心都要跳出来了，却连大气都不敢出。

菲利西娅握住了他的手，让雷古勒斯一瞬间觉得他是全世界最幸福的人。

“我知道。我也是。”她庄重地说，似乎在念出一道誓言。

他们再次拥吻在一起，四周是巴伐利亚金色的田野，头顶是晚夏初秋湛蓝的天空。一切都是那么的祥和、宁静。此时的他们还不知道，就在几天后，一场前所未有的暴风雨将于日出时到来，席卷一切。

在那处海中的荒岛上，劝谏篡权的安东尼奥问：“那么告诉我，除了他，应该轮到谁继承那不勒斯的王位？”

西巴斯辛答：“克拉利贝尔。”

安东尼奥劝道：“她是突尼斯的王后；她住的地区那么遥远，一个人赶一辈子路，可还差五六十里才到得了她的家；她和那不勒斯没有通信的可能：月亮的使者是太慢了，除非叫太阳给她捎信，那么直到新生婴孩柔滑的脸上长满胡须的时候也许可以送到。”

八月二十七日，德国确定下食物配给制度：每人每周可分得七百克肉、二百八十克糖等，每人每四周可分得肥皂一百二十五克；詹姆·波特和西里斯·布莱克回到英国。

八月二十八日，食物配给制度实施的第一天，向东方进发的部队开过柏林城；比利时国王和荷兰女王联名表示“愿为避免战争”进行斡旋。

八月二十九日，希特勒对英国做出书面答复，重申了德国希望同大不列颠友好的愿望，但强调“不能牺牲德国的根本利益来换取这种友谊”；正在国家劳役团义务劳动的西弗勒斯·斯内普继续在帝国东部挥汗如雨地修筑工事，每天工作十个小时以上，可以得到半个马克。

八月三十日，波兰宣布实行总动员，波兰空军飞行员莱姆斯·卢平（Lupinski）提前结束休假，离开华沙；德国空军飞行学员雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡前往施莱斯海姆飞行学校报到。

八月三十一日，詹姆·波特仍没有等到他的未婚妻莉莉·伊万斯与那五十一名犹太孩子；希特勒正式用书面下达了于次日拂晓对波兰发动进攻的命令。

“我们从她的地方出发而遭到了海浪的吞噬，一部分人幸而生命，这是命中注定的，因为他们将有所作为。”

一九三九年九月一日清晨四点四十分，德军入侵波兰，作战代号“白色方案”。在《凡尔赛条约》签署二十年后，第二次世界大战爆发。

此时，雷古勒斯·冯·施瓦岑堡十八岁零五个月，菲利西娅·沙茨贝格十九岁半，西里斯·布莱克差两个月满二十岁；距离第二次世界大战爆发还有五年零八个月。

“以往的一切都只是个开场的引子，以后的正文该由我们来大干一场！“

本章主要参考资料：  
《第三帝国的兴亡》  
《柏林日记》  
《黑暗降临》  
《希特勒的土地》  
《士兵：一名德国士兵的二战回忆录》  
lexikon-der-wehrmacht（“Die Besoldung eines Soldaten der Wehrmacht”）  
Wikipedia（“英波军事同盟”“苏德互不侵犯条约”“Dirndl”“Oktoberfest”“Reichsarbeitsdienst”“波兰战役”）


End file.
